Rebuilding Your Life
by CurlyD
Summary: 'Charlie Weasley is the other godfather.' He flooed straight to the Burrow. Harry cleared his throat.'We need to talk, Charlie.'-'Oh, is that what your calling it these days, well then Harry I wouldn't mind us talking.'He purred.- Warning: Mpreg, Slash
1. The First Week

Rebuilding Your Life

The First Week

He woke up in his old bed in gryffindor tower, but it didn't feel like old times, it was almost as if he had outgrown it, like the bed was to short for him somehow.

He lay their for a minute or two until Ron came running in ''Harry, wake up, wake up, it's Fred,''

''I'm up, what are you talking about, Fred is dea-''

''No, he's not, come on, he's in the hospital wing.'' Ron dragged him out of bed and down the long way to the other side of Hogwarts.

''Mum had this brilliant idea, she duelled Bellatrix, she used an old family spell to paralize her and an similar spell was used on Fred, it took five Medi-Wizards but they managed to take it off, he's alive, Harry.'' Hearing this Harry broke out into a run, he had to see it before believing it completely.

They entered the wing and Harry fell a step behind Ron, who let the way and just like he promised, Fred was sitting up in his bed, looking a bit beat up, but otherwise fine.

''Hey'' it was all he could say, but it was enough, Fred smiled at him and opened his arms, Harry doved into them gratefully, he sobbed on his shoulder, he was strong for so long, he needed to let it go. ''It's okay, baby brother, I'm fine and the battle is over, over and won.''

oo00OO00oo

He stayed an hour chatting with his family, before he left to tell Mrs. Tonks the dreadful news.

He didn't want her to find out from the paper or the wireless.

Since the night of his final departure from the Dursleys, he was clued in to the wards of the Tonks house. He walked up to the frontdoor and knocked, Andromeda Tonks opened the door a minute later ''Harry, come in, I heard the battle was won, is Remus sending you? Where is Dora?''

''Mrs. Tonks, I'm really sorry, but Remus and Tonks won't-'' ''No, no, don't say it, just don't.'' She sat on the couch, crying for her lost family, Harry could only offer silent comfort.

He heard a wailing sound from upstairs and after waiting for her to react for five minutes, he went upstairs, he entered the nursery and saw a tiny baby squirming in his cot.

He had tears streaming down his face, so Harry did the only reasonable thing, he pick the infant up, cradling him to his chest, swaying slightly ''Shh, little one, shhh.''

He wasn't sure that Teddys grandmother could do anything right about now, so he called for Kreacher and asked him to prepare a bottle.

Feeding him brought some special warmth to Harry, something he didn't exspect.

Burping him, after Kreachers instructions, he sat with his little godson in the rocking chair, lulling him back to sleep.

He stayed at the house for three more hours to make sure that Andromeda was able to look after her grandson, he ordered Kreacher to keep an eye on her from time to time, better be safe than sorry.

oo00OO00oo

He went back to Hogwarts, Fred had been released, with strict bed order, they decided to stay the night their. On monday morning they went to their respective homes, before seeing to the repairs of the burrow.

Harry went to Grimmauld, most of it was just layered in dust and thrown over, the death-eaters hadn't taken the time to destroy, they had obviosly left when their search for the three of them came up empty. He cleaned the master bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen, both with magic and manual.

Dinner was eaten at Shell Cottage and apart from a little irritation he felt towards Charlie, the evening was spent happy and laughing at the twins jokes.

He really didn't know how to react towards this new Charlie, when they had met before his fourth year, the dragon-tamer had been sweet and funny, but now he was always so cocky and arrogant.

That definitely wasn't the man he had been crushing on for so long.

The rest of the week flew by, he had cleaned up the rest of the house pretty quick with the help of Winky, who now worked for him.

He visited Andromeda every second day for up to two hours, he watched over his little godson, while she prepared the funeral.

oo00OO00oo

He was awoken rudely by Winky, ''Master, has to get up, now, Kreacher is needing your help, with little master.''

Taking a minute to get really awake, he rethought what he had been told, before throwing some clothes on and apparating to Tonks house.

She was sitting on the couch, head in her hands, while Teddy was crying at the top of his lungs.

He walked over and picked him up, trying to get him to calm down.

''This is hopeless, Harry, I tried it all already there is nothing you can do, he is always crying, all the time, he even refuses to eat. You take him, I give up, I can't do this alone, when Dora was little I had help in Ted, but now...'' She stood up and went upstairs into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Teddy screamed, sobbed and wailed throughout the night only falling asleep when the sun come up to replace the fullmoon.

When Andromeda came downstairs for breakfast, he had made up his mind, well, truth be told, his decision was made the moment she left the room last night.

''I'll take him in, Winky is preparing a nursery at my house right now and Kreacher is packing his stuff, '' She just nodded. ''The only thing I need to now is, if he has another godparent?''

''Yes, my daughter choose her best friend, of course.''

Harry nodded, he had exspected this, whoever this woman was he would have to find a way to get along with her, for Teddys sake. He would get a family, he would be loved, no matter what.

''Charlie Weasley.''

''Huh, what?''

''Charlie Weasley is the other godfather.''

oo00OO00oo

Gathering his little charge he left, he stood in front of the fireplace, waiting for a sign that she would want to say goodbye. Nothing came.

He flooed straight to the burrow, he needed to talk to Charlie.

The moment he entered the kitchen, Molly took Teddy and cooed at him, Fleur and Ginny doing the same over her shoulders, after chasing Bill and Ron from their seats, with a simple look and lots of poking respectively.

Charlie snorted, he looked at Bill and said ''You are so whipped, man. Why did you marry again?''

Harry cleared his throat, ''We need to talk, Charlie.''

''Oh, is that what your calling it these days, well then Harry I wouldn't mind us talking.'' He purred.

''Restrain yourself, Charles, why didn't you mention that you are Teddys other godfather, why haven't you visited him yet?''

''You are what?''Molly asked.

Charlie stayed silent though, so Harry continued ''Listen and listen, good. I won't repeat myself.

Andromeda is incapable to raise him, today, if Molly is willing to babysit, we will go to the ministry and gringotts, to change custody and our wills. We will live at Grimmauld, I will stay at home looking after him, you will find yourself a new job, here in the U.K., we will be his parents.

I don't care about your private life, just keep it quiet, your conquests will not come to our house, Teddy will never meet them and you better try to stay out of the paper.''

He looked at him, ''Anything unclear? No? Perfect. Molly, can you look after him for a few hours?''

''Yes, of course, I would love to.''

''Thank you, Charles, I will pick you up in an hour.'' With that he apparated away.

Bill turned towards Charlie ''Who is the whipped one now?''

Which had Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny laughing out loud, while Fleur and Molly tried to hide a smile. Arthur just clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy. Hermione scowled darkly.


	2. Custody and Penance

Rebuilding Your Life

Custody and Penance

Harry apparated first home, telling Winky about the new living arrangement and dressing himself in his best robes, dark blue with the Potter and Black Crest, before popping over to Hogwarts to retrieve the sword from Neville, he needed it to please the goblins.

He explained the situation to Neville, who gave him the sword without any problems.

When he arrived back at the burrow, it was just past ten, only Molly, Ginny, Baby Teddy and Charlie were still there.

''Ready to go?'' All he got was a grumbled yes as reply.

''Great, let's not waste time then.'' They apparated into the Atrium of the ministry.

''And where to now?'' ''Now we go to level two, we have to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they are in charge of the war orphans, unfortunately Teddy is not the only one.''

They went into the lift and up to their destination, being Harry Potter they didn't have to wait long for an assistant.

''Welcome, I'm Mrs. Cooper, officer for youth welfare, please take a seat.'' They shook hands.

''Thank you, I'm Mr. Potter and this is Mr. Weasley, we are here regarding the custody of our godson Teddy Remus Lupin, both his parents died in the battle at Hogwarts.''

''I'm sorry for your loss, I have to go and get the documents, we weren't prepared for your visit, Mr. Potter, if you excuse me for a moment.'' ''Of course, take the time you need, we will wait here.''

She returned ten minutes later, a ordner in her hand.

''I found the documents, both your acceptances of the claim of godparenthood, signed by you and the parents, in case of death or permanent sickness. I still have a few questions though, even if these papers say quiet clearly that you are to take custody, you are rather young, are you sure you can take care of an infant?''

''I may be young, but I can learn fast, like every new parent, besides I can always go to Charlies mother for advice, I have a meeting with the goblins later, so I can give you a financial statement, money is not an option, besides the fact that Charlie is going to work for our new family.''

''Ah, but of course, if Molly is helping, that takes care of that, the financial statement is much appreciated for the filing system, mostly, everyone knows that the Potter Family is well off, one other thing that concerns me, where are you going to live with the infant?''

''We will live in my house in London, my elves are preparing the new rooms right now.''

''I take it you are not together?'' ''No, definitely not.'' Charlie spoke for the first time. Harry trough a glare at him, because of the crisp ton he used, it sounded almost like dislike. Mrs. Cooper raised an eyebrow, before she could speak, Harry said ''We haven't spend much time with one another yet, because he used to live in romania, but I'm very close to the rest of the family, I'm sure we are going to become friends very soon.'' He gave her his most charming smile.

''Good, you have me convinced.'' With that she signed the papers with the eagle feather lying on the desk in front of her.

Harry thanked her again and they left the building, apparating into Diagon Alley they went to Gringotts. He had barely entered when the goblins surrounded him, all looking fiercly at him.

''What have you done now?''

''Shut up'' He mumbled towards Charlie, louder he said ''I wish to speak to the manager, in order ro repay the depth I have towards the goblins.''

He was let to an office and told to wait. Five minutes later an even fiercer looking goblin appeared and sat behind his desk.

''Mr. Potter, I'm Ragnok the manager of the Gringotts London Branch, if you think that a simple payment of gold is going to be enough to bridge the gap between us you are clearly mistaken.''

''I have come to explain my behaviour, I only broke in to retrieve the horcrux that was in the Lestrange vault and to offer the sword of Gryffindor as repayment.''

The goblins eyes widened a fraction. ''A horcrux you say?'' Harry nodded ''Yes, I needed to destroy it, in order to get rid of Voldemort.''

''Which you did, we will accept the sword as payment, but that is not going to be enough, Mr. Potter I exspect you to pay for the repair of the entrance hall, as well as replacing the watch dragon.''

''I agree, I regret that I had to do this the way I did, Ragnok, but I saw no other option.''

''What dragon are we talking about here, are you telling me that these ridiculous rumours about dragons at Gringotts are true?''

''Yes, they are, Ragnok I hope that we can rebuild the good business relationship my family always had with you.''

''Only time can tell, you have lost a lot of trust and honour in our eyes Mr. Potter, but you have shown a great deal of moral today, now if there isn't anything else, I must attend to other business.''

''I would like to change my testament. We both do.''

''I will send out a goblin for you, good day.''

''May your gold fly and your enemies perish.'' Ragnok nodded and left. Changing their wills into including Teddy was work done in half an hour.

After that they went back to the burrow, walking into the house Harry turned towards Charlie ''What the hell did you think you were doing, talking like that to the officer that way, don't you want Teddy, do you actually want to loose him?''

''Please, you are completely overreacting, like she would deny Saint Potter anything.''

''Don't talk to me that way, I'm not jepardizing Teddy because you are sore that I don't fall for you, at the drop of a hat.''

''What, like I would want you, I can have better man than you every day of the week.''

''Oh. Are you talking about these cheap manwhores, that open their legs for every male that walks by, don't let me stop you.''

''You are just cranky because you don't get laid. Or are you still a blushing virgin?''

''I unlike you have standards and I will wait till I'm married to have sex. Now if you excuse me I take Teddy and go home.''

He turned around only to see that the whole family had observed their rather loud shouting match. Fighting a blush he went over to Molly and took the sleeping infant from her with a whispered thanks and flooed home.


	3. Raspberries and Spaghettis

Rebuilding Your Life

Raspberries and Spaghettis

He went home still angry at the redhead, why did he have to be so.. so.. well irritating. Grrr. Everyone had heard him, he really didn't mean to shout like that, but Charlie kept pushing his buttons. Now everyone knew, he wasn't ashamed, but that didn't mean that he wanted everyone to know. Ugh, Fred and George would tease him endlessly. Great, just Great.

Kreacher greeted him, when he walked up to the nursery ''Master Harry is home, Winky is finishing Master Charles room right now, it is on the other side of Master Teddys room.'' ''Thank you, Kreacher.''

He put the baby down in the light blue cot that was standing in the middle of the room. Winky had bewitched the ceiling, but unlike the one in the great hall, this one would only ever show good weather.

He took a deep breath while watching the little one sleep, his hair changed slightly during hs dreams. He wondered for a moment what he would dream of, probably just colours, without meaning, or did he dream about a full bottle of milk, he laughed softly at that stupid thought.

He would apologize tomorrow, he had gone to far, said things that shouldn't be said, he needed to play nice with Charlie, for Teddys sake, everything was for Teddy now.

oo00OO00oo

After getting himself and Teddy ready for the day, which went smoother than yesterday, he went to the burrow. He flooed into the living room, he preferred apparating to floo, every day of the week, but that was a stupid idea with kids under the age of six. Cursing his bad luck, he greeted Charlie politely, who sat on the couch, getting a tiny nod as answer.

Swallowing his pride he said ''I want to apologize for yesterday, I was out of line, well we both were I guess, but I want us to get along, for Teddy.''

Charlie gave no reaction, it was as if Harry wasn't even there, ''I'm looking for Molly, can you tell me where she is?''

No answer, so he decided to be more aggressive, going over to him, he went on ''I'll just look myself then'' He put Teddy down in his lap ''Thanks for watching Teddy, happy bonding time'' he called over the loud sputtering of ''Take him back.'' and ''I don't have time.''

He found Molly in the garden, hanging up the laundry. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and helped her with the work.

''I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have said these things, I was completely out of line.''

''Yes, you were, but so was Charlie, did you apologize to him, too?''

''Yes, I did.''

''Mmh, sounds like he didn't, am I right?''

''No, I mean yes, he didn't say one word to me, he is ignoring me completely. I apologize, be nice and he, he just sit's there, looking all high and mighty and handso- '' he coughed and looked at the ground.

Molly just smiled ''He can be very stubborn, if he wants to be. He changed a lot since school, not all the changes were for the better, he became even more indepentent but at the same time more closed off, I don't know much about his co-workers from the reserve and ne never mentions anyone closer than that. But enough about that, you said sorry and he will come around in time, I know he will. Tell me where my little sunshine is.''

''I left him with Charlie.''

''Really, did you now, interesting.''

They had finished the work by now and made the way back into the house. They opened the back door and heard happy squealing coming from the living room. Harry smiled, he absolutely loved that sound. They walked in to see Charlie blowing raspberries on Teddys stomach, making him screech in delight. He stopped abruptly when he saw the two standing in the doorway, getting up from the couch quickly, he walked over scowling at Harry, dumped Teddy in Harrys arms and left without another word upstairs.

Teddy looked towards where Charlie had left, changing his hair red and gave a little disstressed sound, curling and uncurling his little fist. Harry cuddled him closer, kissing his forehead ''Don't worry little one, you'll see him again, you get your playtime with Uncle Charlie.''

''Are you two staying for lunch?''

''Yeah, if you don't mind.'' She gave him a look that clearly challenged his sanity.

oo00OO00oo

Right before lunch the twins arrived, Harry was in the kitchen helping Molly with the meal while she was upstairs putting Teddy down for a nap.

He had spend the morning listening to her telling him little tips and tricks she used over the years to get her kids to sleep or eat. She had even teached him spells and a few lullabys.

''Hello, Harry, love...'' ''...looking as breathtaking as ever.''

He gave them a look and turned back to the sauce he was stirring.

''Aren't you going to...'' ''...say hello to us, handsome guys?''

''I don't see any handsome guys in here apart from me.''

''Conceited much?'' came a deep voice from the stairs, he turned on his heels so fast, that he was knocking the sauce from the stove, which landed promply on his robes and the kitchen floor, before he had time to react. Blushing, he reached for his wand to clean the mess.

''Good job, dry spaghetti was always my favourite.''

''It's not like I did it on purpose.''

''Whatever, I won't eat here anyway, since I have order to look for a new job.''

''You are doing it for Teddy.'' Harry growled. ''The son of your best friend.''

''We share custody, that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you or like that you order me around like one of your little admirers. I simply do this so he can grow up here in his native country.''

With that he left, Harry once again wondering about how he was gonna make this work between them.


	4. The Funeral

Rebuilding Your Life

The Funeral

Over lunch the twins told him that yesterday after he had left, Charlie had immedietly started to argue with Bill quite fiercly about Gringotts and their policy towards dragons. They hadn't talked since. Of course Hermione hadn't really helped either, with her very detailed description about the unhealthy condition of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. According to the twins this argument was even louder then the one with Harry.

His mind was drifting here and there, he just didn't want to focus on todays events. He knew he had to go, but at the same time he was trying to find reasons to skip. Teddy gave a coo, startling him, he looked down at him, he gave him a toothless smile reaching for him. Harry picked him up from the changing table, where he had dressed him in a simple white shirt with black trousers.

Harry himself was dressed in black robes. He went downstairs and flooed over to the burrow, the family was gathered in the living room, but nobody felt much like talking.

They left half an hour later, the funeral would be held in Godric's Hollow. Remus wanted to be buried next to his friends and Tonks last will had requested to be with her husband.

Harry had arranged for an memorial stone to be placed next to his parents for Sirius, since there wasn't a body to bury and they never held an service for him. The stone was engraved with his name and dates of birth and death along with an extra designed coat of arms including an stag, grim, wolf and lily, underneath that were the words 'mischief managed'.

The funeral was simple and elegant, Andromedas Black upbringing shinig trough.

Friends and family telling snippets and funny little stories about their lives. Music playing in the background, Ginny had mixed an old jazz classic with an weird sister ballad.

The service required about an hour, people left one after another until only family were left, to say their goodbyes. At last Harry kneeled in front of the headstone, white marble with black inscription and the same coat of arms that was on Sirius' stone, at the bottom were the words 'We never know the love of the parent till we become parents ourselves'. Harry had picked the words, to describe the feeling of loss and love he felt towards Remus, his second father, Sirius was more a combination of big brother and crazy uncle.

Teddy was savely in his lap, his hair a dark brown, he had picked up on the sad emotions around him. Harry was silently crying, the past week he had made sure to be busy, so he wouldn't have time to think about his dead family, but now there was no escape. The feeling was crashing down on him, consuming him completely. He sobbed loudly now.

When he started to begin to hyperventilate, he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders and a soothing voice telling him to let go of Teddy. He looked up the see Molly in front of him holding out her arms. He obliged, once he had let go, the arms tightened their hold and Arthur rocked him slightly. Listening to his soothing voice calmed him down. He had no idea how long he sat there with Arthur on the dirty ground. Once he had no tears left, he was pulled up and they left the graveyard, Arthur apparating them somewhere outside of the burrow wards, so they had still some way to go, which left Harry time to dry his face and collect his jumbled thoughts.

Arthur stayed silent during their walk, but his arm never left his shoulders, which was a good thing, because Harry never once concentrated on the way.

Molly was adamant that he would spent the night with them and right now he was really glad about that, he wouldn't be alone tonight. He was never good at asking for help, but she somehow knew what he needed, before he knew it himself.

Inside he was led to the couch and he sank down gratefully, Molly replaced Arthur and began stroking his wild and wind swept hair. His eyes began to droop, when he heard her humming one of the lullabys, she had teached him. ''No fair.'' he mumbled, already more asleep than awake.

He was awoken much later for dinner, he sat down next to Ron and Ginny.

He glared at the full plate of food that was put in front of him. To distract himself from the mountain of food he looked around, hopefully someone would start up a conversation that he could follow. His friends though, traitors that they were stayed silent. He noticed that neither Bill nor Charlie were present at the table.

When five minutes later none of the two had showed up he voiced his question out loud. ''Where are Charlie and Bill, shouldn't we wait for them, they must be hungry, too.''

''The both of them have left, they went out to settle their argument.''

''What mum means is that Charlie needed someone to get drunk with tonight.'' George said in a grave voice ''Tonks was his oldest and best friend, it him the hardest, that he wasn't there to stop it.''

''But he was there at the battle, he fought-'' ''Charlie believes that he joined the battle too late, since he had to wait for a portkey, to get here.'' Fred answered.''If he had been here in England and not at the reserve, well he just can't stop thinking what if.''

They kept silent after that, Harry was pushing his food around, his barely their hunger had vanished.

* * *

><p>Henry Ward Beecher<p>

'We never know the love of the parent till we become parents ourselves'


	5. The Potion

Rebuilding Your Life

The Potion

It was six o'clock in the morning, but Harry was used to be up early, thanks to the ever so nice Dursleys and then Quidditch training along with Hermione's stupid study schedule. Now it was courtesy of little Teddy. But how could he be mad at him, when he looked up at Harry with big trusting doe eyes while sucking greedily on his bottle. The two had spent the night in Percy's old room, he had just changed Teddys diaper when he heard Bill trying to get Charlie up the stairs without waking anyone, that was roughly three hours ago. Teddy finished his bottle with a tiny sigh, looking like he was inhebriated, he layed him against his shoulder and rupped his back softly, till he burped, kissing his head he put him down in the bassinet next to him. He was asleep only moments later.

That left Harry time to take out an old worn book, that he found in his gringotts vault a few days ago, it was his mums old potion book and leafing through it showed as many alterations as Snapes had. He searched for the hangover potion, no doubt Charlie would need it later, not that he cared, it was just a peace offering.

The potion would take one hour to brew and then had to simmer another half hour.

When he was done with that, he started on breakfast, Molly joined him only minutes later.

''Did you get enough sleep?'' she asked concerned.

''As much as Teddy gives me, I'm fine Molly, thanks for yesterday by the way.''

''Nonsence, dear, no need to thank me, we are family and if you need a night off, just say the word, I still know how draining a newborn can be.'' Harry smiled gratefully at her. The rest of the family came in one by one, eating their breakfast. Fred and George left first, the shop needed a lot of repairs. Arthur went next with a kiss for his wife and one last glimpse at Teddy he was gone. Molly chuckled ''He used to do that when you were still small, he said he needed one last look to be sure you all were fine before he could leave for work.''

''What are your plans for today?'' Harry asked his friends, it was Ron who answered ''McG asked us to help at Hogwarts, once the burrow is done.'' ''Ronald, her name is Prof. McGonnagall, not McG!'' ''Sorry, love.'' He didn't look sorry at all when he glanced at Harry. Ginny pretented to be sick over her scrambled eggs. He still couldn't believe that they were now dating, all because of a battle and houseelves? He just didn't understand girls.

''I stay for another week and then I will go and search for my parents. I don't know how long it will take, but I need to be done before the new school year starts.''

Harry couldn't help but ask ''You made sure they stayed in one place as Mr and Mrs Wilkins or whatever right? Couldn't you alter their memories so they hated travelling?''

She gave him an acid look and went towards the floo ''Ron, are you coming or not?'' Ron shook his head but followed. Ginny left five minutes later, to follow the happy couple.

oo00OO00oo

Molly was outside cleaning the chicken coop, when Charlie stumbled down the stairs.

He shuffled in the direction of the table and sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands and let out a groan. Harry put the potion goblet in front of him ''Drink'' was all he said.

Charlie lifted his head to look at him, before grapping the goblet and draining it in one go.

The change was immedietly, he sat up straighter and his eyes stopped being bloodshot and puffy.

Harry stood up to get the plate he had fixed for him, before he had cleaned up the kitchen with Molly.

He gave the plate to Charlie, who opened his mouth to say something, but kept silent when Teddy started to cry. ''Are you hungry too?'' Harry picked him up, big fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, he cradled him in his arms and took the bottle he had prepared ten minutes ago. He sat opposite Charlie, who busied himself with looking at his plate.

They both finished at the same time, which brought a smile to Harrys face.

Charlie stood up and took his plate to the sink, letting it wash itself. ''You said money was not an option.''

Harry nodded perplexed, while still rubbing Teddys back. ''Even with the goblins demanding payment?'' The way he said goblins made it clear he was still angry at them.

''Yes, even then.'' Teddy let out a burp. ''I need to go back to Romania for a few days, get my things, sign out, and so on. After that I will help Hagrid at Hogwarts, humans weren't the only injured that night. I wrote to a few colleagues, that are on vacation round here, to keep an eye out for the Ironbelly, he needs help and a real home at a reserve, where he gets medical attention.'' He loved to hear Charlie talk like this, he was like the old Charlie he met years ago.

''Yeah, that is okay, what do you plan do to after that, I heard that there is a reserve in scotland, maybe -'' ''No!'' Charlie snapped, startling Teddy who began to whimper softly.

He looked down and began to walk towards the backdoor ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that.''

''It's okay, I shouldn't have snooped like that.'' He reached the door, his back still towards Harry he said very quietly ''Thanks for the potion.''


	6. Dinner Conversations

Rebuilding Your Life

Dinner Conversations

The next week went by without much excitement, Grimmauld had completely changed by now, the dark artefacts had been sent to the ministry for destruction and the portrait of Walburga Black was now residing in the old Black family vault, where nobody could hear her screams. One or two walls had been teared out to enlarge the small-sized hall, it was airy now and not so dark and dingy.

Charlies room was ready for him to move in, but he was still abroad, six days now, not that Harry was counting, he was just observant and no letter, not that he promised to write, but it would have been appreciated, when a few days became almost a week.

He wouldn't mention his disappoinment to anyone, of course, no need for them to know, that he behaved like a clingy, crushing fourteen year old.

The only owl that came was from the ministry, informing him about the upcoming trials to deal with the war criminals.

''Harry, can we talk?'' Hermione asked coming into the kitchen at Grimmauld.

He was cutting up tomatoes, while stirring the minced meat in the pan from time to time. ''Sure, what do you want to talk about?''

''About your plans for the future, I know you said you will raise Teddy, but Harry think about it, you have to finish school.''

''I will finish school, don't worry.'' He put the tomatoes in the frying pan.

''But how, you can't go to Hogwarts with a baby tagging along.'' He added broth and single cream.

''No, that's true. But not all kids go to Hogwarts, you can be home-schooled and then take the NEWT's at the ministry.'' He stirred once more and put the spices in.

''What do you plan after that, you need a career, Harry, the whole world looks at you for being a role model.'' He scowled at her. ''Hermione, I don't care about the whole world, I only care about my little godson, who needs me now, more than anyone else.''

''But, you can't, let Molly raise him for all I care, but you can't stay at home changing dirty diapers, you have to be an auror, it's exspected of you.'' Her voice had raised slightly and there was a slight dislike in her voice when she talked about Teddy.

''No, I don't and if you are my friend you will accept that. I'll raise Teddy, with Molly's help, yes, but Charlie and me will be his parents.''

Hermione stared at him for a second, before leaving the room.

He exhaled loudly, he knew she would be difficult about this, he just hoped she would come around in time, he didn't want to loose a friend.

He tasted the sauce and proceeded to finish the lasagna, he put the casserole in the oven.

He went to the drawing room, where Ron and Ginny were playing chess.

''Why do you look so glum, mate, didn't ruin the dinner again, did you?''

''For your information, it was lunch and I didn't ruin it. I am perfactly capable of cooking.''

''I hope so, I'm starving, never knew cleaning could be so strenuous. We work everyday, but it still looks like a warzone.''

The floo activated and Bill and Fleur stepped trough. ''Hello Harry, thank you for your invitation.'' Fleur said and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

''Sure you want to do this, a crazy Weasley family dinner, that is very brave or stupid.'' Bill said with a slight grin.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

''Who says he isn't both.'' Fred called from the door, George followed a step behind.

''The meal should be good, since Charlie isn't here to get you all flustered.'' George gave him an evil grin. Fred snickered.

''I wasn't flustered.''

''Sure, sure, dear brother did it remind you of anything?''

''I don't know, my handsome twin, are you by any chance talking about the porridge bowl incident?''

Ginny blushed, while Ron started laughing. Bill and Fleur looked confused, ''What are you talking about?'' Harry and Ginny glared at them, but they didn't care, both of them started to tell the story in tandem.

Harry left muttering about getting Teddy. He brought the little one downstairs and put him in the cot standing in the left corner of the kitchen, he would wake up soon anyway.

Setting the dinner table, he could hear the laughter through the door and when they came into the kitchen ten minutes later with Molly, Arthur and Percy, he couldn't help but blush, when Bill grinned knowingly at him.

''You can sit down, I made a little salad for starters.'' He said after greeting the newcomers.

Conversation flowed easily around the table.

Harry served the lasagna with an marsala next.

''We nearly finished cleaning the shop, grand reopening is coming soon, you are going to be there, right?''

Both twins made sure to get a nod from everyone.

The door opened and everyone turned around to see Charlie standing in the door.

''Oh, look who found his way home.''

''The long lost son.''

Charlie snorted, ''I was only away for a few days. I thought you would be at the burrow.''

''Harry invited us and I must say it really is a lovely home. I can sleep better at night now, knowing you are fine here.''

He dumped his backpack next to the door and filled himself a plate and a glass of wine, he ate the first bite and moaned with appreciation. Harry blushed at hearing that sound and shifted in his seat.

''Sweet Godric, this is nearly as good as sex!'' ''Charles!'' he looked up and realised what he said ''Oh, ähm, sorry mum.'' His siblings tried to hide their smiles, but failed miserably. ''There is a baby in the room, you better learn to control your language.''

''Yes, mum.''

Harry served tiramisu as dessert, once again Charlie moaned at tasting the food, but otherwise stayed silent under his mothers glare.

Teddy woke up just as Harry had finished his, the others were on second and third helpings.

They chatted for a another hour, before going home, leaving the three alone in the house for the first time. ''Do you want to see your room?''

''Yeah, lead the way.'' They went up the stairs. Harry opened the door and entered first ''I told Winky to leave the colours to you, since I didn't know what you would like or not.''

''Thanks, maybe I do that tomorrow, I just want to sleep now, international portkeys are rather draining after a long day.''

''Oh, right, I'll just go then. Teddys room is next door and I'm next to Teddy, just in case you want to talk or …'' he had no idea what he wanted to say, so he left the sentence hanging.

''Don't worry, that's not going to happen.'' with that he closed the door.


	7. Do you remember?

Rebuilding Your Life

Do you remember?

Over the next two weeks, both of them were living more alongside then with another, Charlie left directly after breakfast and only returned shortly before nightfall, working at Hogwarts all day long. Harry, on the other hand had tried for small talk whenever they were sitting together at the kitchen table, that way he had found out that Charlie had managed to find the injured Gringotts dragon and to transport him over to romania, that took him three more days, than originally intended.

Right now they were sitting in the living room, silence stretching around them, Harry once again the one to break it ''Fred and George plan on us being there on the first of june for the grand reopening, can you skip Hogwarts for a day?''

He looked up from the book he was reading, ''Sure, it's only for the day and my work is nearly done anyway.''

The reopening was a great spectacle, Harry was glad that he had left Teddy at the burrow with Molly, you could barely take one step without colliding with someone.

It seemed to him that he shook everyone's hand there, all of them thanking him over and over again. He stepped outside for a bit of fresh air and almost immedietly regretted that decision.

On the right corner of the shop stood a red haired man busy snogging a blond, he didn't need to see his face, he would recognize the dark red hair a mile away, not to mention the muscles flexing underneath the shirt, when he moved his hand down the blonds torso. He moaned loudly, sending a shiver down Harrys spine, his eyes followed Charlies hand like a hawk, then his hand disappeared underneath the robes steadily making his way south, he dragged the blond around the corner into the dark alleyway between the two shops.

Flashback

He was just about to step out the backdoor of the burrow, when he nearly collided with Charlie.

''Whoa, hey Charlie'' He smiled up at him. He still looked like he remembered him, a head taller than him, broad muscled shoulders. His dark red hair down to his shoulders, curling at the ends. Oceanblue eyes staring at him, like he hadn't seen him before. ''Harry? Is that you? Damn it, you're not the scrawny kid I remember. Well, Happy Birthday.'' ''Thanks.'' ''Don't I get a hug?'' ''Ähm sure.'' Charlie hugged him, maybe a little longer than he had exspected and when he went inside, he turned around once more and gave Harry a wink.

He could hear him greeting his mother.

''Charlie how good to see you, was the trip good, no problems?''

''Everythings fine mum. Don't worry.''

''Tsk, I am a mother, it is part of my job. Now sit down, dear,''

''Why?'' ''Just do it, Charlie.''

Harry peeked around the corner. Charlie was still standing, so Molly marched over and practically forced him into one of the mismatched kitchen chairs. He saw her raise her wand and Charlie eye it suspiciously. ''Mum?''

''Your brother is marrying tomorrow and I won't have one of my sons look like a scruffy. I'll give you a proper haircut.''

Harry chuckled seeing Charlies terrified look, who turned his head at hearing the quiet sound from the door, unfortunately that gave Molly the opportunity to do as threatened. ''MUM!''

* * *

><p>After the minister had left, the three objects were passed around from one to another. When Charlie gave the snitch back to him, he leaned closer and whispered ''I wouldn't mind you searching for my snitch later, little seeker. I wait for you by the shed, once everybody is asleep.'' He straightened up again, gave him a cooky grin and left to get some dinner. Harry almost forgot about it, till Ron mentioned Charlie to sneek of to regrow his hair.<p>

The next morning Charlie ignored him and all throughout the wedding.

He approached him only a second after Krum had left ''So he is good enough for you?''

''What, you mean Victor, we were just talking.'' ''Pfft, I know people like you Potter, you think you can do anything, just because your good looking and famous and rich.'' Charlie snapped at him, the wineglass in his hand swaying dangerously. ''I don't know what your problem is, but maybe you should drink a coffee instead of wine.'' He gave him a scowl and left.

A minute later he saw him with Hagrid and a squat wizard in a purple porkpie hat singing quite loudly and off key, due to being slightly more drunk, now.

End of Flashback

He stood rooted to the spot, Charlie had approached him nearly a year ago, he had had the chance and refused, so why did it hurt so much to see him with someone, like he was replaced with this unpleasent blond idiot. Not like he wanted to be one of Charlies one time conquests.

''I'm sorry you had to see that,''

Harry turned around startled out of his thoughts, Bill stood in front of him, looking solemn.

''If it helps he doesn't care for him, for Charlie this is just sex, nothing more, always without feeling.''

''I don't ... he can do what he wants, I don't care.'' he lied.

''Of course you care, don't give up, please, Charlie wasn't always like this, there was a time when he believed in true love and marriage, I can't say more, because it isn't my story to tell, but I haven't given up hope yet, that he can be the one he was.''

Bill looked pleadingly at Harry, waiting till he saw Harry give a tiny nod. He smiled at Harry and ushered both of them back inside of the shop, a second later they were lost in the chaos again.


	8. Fathers Day

Rebuilding Your Life

Father's Day

''Make him stop!''

How could he have been so delusional, he had really thought that he could raise Teddy.

''I'm trying!'' He was walking in circles around the drawing room, infant in his arms, rocking him.

''Try better then.'' Charlie snapped.

It was going on three hours now, three hours full on crying at the highest volume his little godson could manage.

''I have enough. You have clearly no idea what to do.'' He turned around and went in the direction of the floo.

''Hey, where are you going?''

''Where do you think I'm going at this time?''

''Maybe where you have been the rest of the week all night.'' He mumbled, thankfully Charlie couldn't hear him over Teddys loud wailing. He took some floo powder and was gone.

''Great, thanks sooo much, what a nice godfather you have, Teddy-bear, he really loves us, don't you think.'' Teddy gave no reaction, apart from more tears running down his red face. ''Please, I beg you to stop crying.''

He felt completely useless, this would never work.

The floo flared up, Charlie stepped out and without saying anything sat down on the couch. ''Where -'' The floo flared up again and this time Molly stepped out, only dressed in a dressing grown over her nightdress and a pair of slippers.

''Thank Merlin, look who is here Teddy, Grandma makes everything right.'' Molly looked ready to tears herself, which frankly freaked him out, but she took the baby from him in a fraction of a second. Harry sighed and although Teddy continued his crying, he felt calmer somehow with Molly here. He sank down on the couch right next to Charlie.

''Thank you.'' Charlie raised an eyebrow. ''Really, I mean it. I didn't even think about asking her at this time.''

''That is what family is for, Harry, helping each other, even at this time.''

They fell silent for a bit, watching Molly trying to calm the baby.

''She was nearly in tears when she came, what did you tell her?''

Charlie looked at him as if he was mad. ''Me? I didn't do anything, you did.'' Foreseeing Harrys argument he went on ''You didn't even realized it, did you? You called her Grandma.''

Harrys eyes became as big as saucers, he inhaled quickly ''I should apologize, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out, I don't want to hurt her feelings...'' ''Are you crazy, you will hurt her feelings, if you apologize, she loves the squirt, she wants to be his granny.'' Harry stayed silent, did he imagine the way his voice became more softer when he talked about Teddy. They stayed up the whole night, nothing worked on the little one, not one of Mollys tricks and she knew a hell of a lot.

Just like the last fullmoon night, Teddy fell asleep the moment the sun crept up.

''About time.'' Charlie said and left the room, they could hear him going upstairs.

''You should do the same, dear, sleep as long as you can.'' Molly handed the sleeping child over. ''I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help more.''

''You were wonderful, Molly, really.'' She stroked his cheek. ''Go to bed, you don't know when he will wake up, because he gets hungry.'' Harry nodded and Molly left via floo.

oo00OO00oo

About a week later the family was gathered in the back garden of the burrow to celebrate father's day. Unlike mother's day who was only a week after the battle they could celebrate it more than a simple well wishing and a bunch of flowers.

Molly of course delighted in planning it, because for the first time since Bill left for Hogwarts all her children would be there to celebrate with Arthur.

The weather was nice so they could sit outside and enjoy the sun warming their skin.

Bill sat with Teddy in his lap listening to Harry ramble about the long, sleepless night he had due to the 'stupid, mean fullmoon'. Bill chuckled at that, ''I'm not really able to sleep either, unless I'm very exhausted.''

''Really, no one ever mentioned anything, only your new love for rare steak.''

''I only told the healers, obviosly, and Fleur, because she is my wife and she helps and Charlie, because we tell each other everything.''

''How does she help?'' Harry asked eager to find a solution to help his godson.

''Sorry, but it won't be of any help to you, like I said I can only sleep if I'm really knackered out, so...'' he trailed of and Harry realised what he meant, blushed lightly. ''Oh, sorry for asking.''

''Nothing to worry about, little brother.'' Bill said with a smile.

''You said, you and Charlie tell each other everything, did he perhaps mention why he is so distant towards Teddy? He doesn't hold him, only once when I left him no other choice but he had fun with him, when he thought no one was looking and he stayed with us the whole night. Only leaving when he fell asleep.''

Bill took a deep breath and searched for his brother among the crowd, locating him near the garden, talking and laughing with his brothers while they got ready to set up the fireworks.

''I told you it is not my story to tell, not even mum and dad know, mum would probably break down in tears before going on a warpath. He cares deeply about Teddy, that you can be sure of. Never question that he believes firmly in his family. If...if you earn his trust, maybe he will tell you himself.''

''Pfft, like hell, it is a wonder if he says goodnight.''

''Don't underestimate yourself, he always liked to talk about you, how could he not, you left quite the impression on him, no, both of us really.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, that even before we met you, we had the feeling of knowing you somehow, you can't imagine how often our siblings mentioned you in their letters, even Percy. We were looking forward to meating you. Didn't exspect such a tiny squirt to stumble out of the floo, was a bit of a surprise. Still you were and acted like described, easily lovable as well.'' Bill looked right in Harrys eyes. ''You confused him, you know, when I mention that you were like one of us, a brother, he didn't agree with me, he couldn't explain it. And if that wasn't enough, you go and outfly a dragon.''

''But... the other champions, Fleur, she had to fight against them too.''

''All the other champions used their wand and magic, you only a broom and skill. You got the respect of every dragon-tamer that was their that day. And I got the longest letter, ever from my dear brother. He described it so vividly, that I feel like I was there myself, one reason why I wanted to be there for the last task.''

''Attention everyone, it is now time for fireworks.'' The twins proclaimed loudly, Harry hastily put a silencing bubble around Teddy.

The fireworks went on for half an hour. Harry watched in silence, not really seeing it.


	9. Hogwarts

Rebuilding Your Life

Hogwarts

''Can we go with you today?''

Blue eyes focused on him. ''Who is we?''

Harry rolled his eyes. ''Me and Teddy, of course.''

''Why?'' ''Because it would be nice to get out, a baby needs fresh air and I want to see my friends and see how the repairs are going.''

''You can go alone, why ask me?''

''I thought we should spend more time together, work on being a family.'' Charlie shook himself, as if trying to get rid of some irritating fly. Harry choose to ignore this.

''Fine. I'm going in half an hour.'' He grumbled.

''Wonderful. We will be ready.'' Harry said happily, smiling at Charlie, he left to get his and Teddys things.

Because of the baby they had to floo to Hogsmeade and make their way by foot up to the castle.

Charlie lowered the wards for them to get inside the grounds.

''Harry'' he turned around and saw Luna heading their way.

''Luna, good to see you.'' She came to a stop in front of him and hugged him, careful of the baby he was holding. ''Ohh, he is bigger than last time I saw him.''

''Yep, he can even smile now, can you give Luna a smile, honey?'' Teddy blinked at her. ''Maybe next time, Lu, were still working on his social skills.'' Harry said with a smile.

''As nice as it is to listen to your chitchat, I need to work.'' Charlie turned to walk to the forbidden forrest.

''Mmh, does he know, that his head is filled with Wrackspurts?'' Luna asked solemnly.

''No, probably not.'' Harry answered in the same tone.

''Can I hold him?'' He nodded and handed him over. She cradled him close and began talking to him about Nargles, Wrackspurts and all her crazy creatures.

They walked into the entrance hall, were they parted ways, Harry made his way over into the great hall, looking around the castle. It was still a lot to do, but he was sure they would manage in time for the new school year.

One reason why he was here today was to speak with McGonagall, she would be able to tell him what to study for the exams. As a precaution he had dressed Teddy to his advantage in a small red t-shirt with a little cartoon lion cub, he was half a Slytherin after all. Anything to keep her on his side.

He found her near the head table, giving instructions out for the day. The helpers left to do as told and Harry approacher her. ''Good morning, Professor.''

''Mr. Potter, what a surprise to see you here and you brought little Teddy with you.'' Right before his eyes she transformed from the formidable teacher to a cooing baby-loving lady. Insane.

''I was wondering if you have a few minutes for me.'' She nodded absently, still focused on Teddy.

''I'm not sure if Molly told you, but I'm raising Teddy, which means I will not return to school'' her head turned so fast, he feared she would break her neck ''I will take the NEWT'S at the ministry, it would be great, if you could give me a few pointers.'' Her face relaxed and she nodded.

''You are not the only one who decided to study at home, many don't feel the same here anymore.'' She said in a sad tone. ''I will speak to the other teachers, since you weren't hear last year, you will have to study more than the other seventh years. Sure you will find the time?'' She looked right into his eyes. ''Yes, I already wrote to Neville, he will be my study partner, Teddy still sleeps most of the time and Molly agreed to babysit if needed.''

''Well, if you are sure,'' She smiled sadly at him and Teddy. ''Just as stubborn as Lily.'' She mumbled and turn around when someone called for her assistance.

Harry walked back out of the great hall, he still wanted to visit Hagrid, before going for lunch to the burrow. He had just made it outside when he nearly ran into none other then Draco Malfoy.

''What are you doing here, I thought you would be hiding at your manor.'' Harry said, watching him closely. ''What does it look like, I'm helping with the repairs.''

''Why, trying to appease the judges?''

''Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know.''

They just kept sizing each other up for a minute, till Malfoy broke the silence. ''Who is the kid, you didn't look pregnant, last time I saw you.'' He smiled satisfied when Harry blushed.

Deciding to play nice, he coaxed Teddy in turning his head from where he was looking over Harrys shoulder, ''Draco, this is Teddy Lupin, Teddy meet your cousin Draco Malfoy.'' He enjoyed the gobsmacked expression when he said cousin. Teddy merely looked for a second. Before turning back, to whatever held his attention. ''Cousin?''

''You remember your Aunt Andromeda, she had a daughter Nymphadora. She married Remus Lupin last year. He was born three weeks before the battle, Remus made me godfather, in case something happens.''

''Oh, so his parents are... My condolences.'' ''Thank you.''

''Listen, my mother would like to talk to you, she-'' ''She thinks I owe her, because she helped me, by lying to him. I consider us even, be so nice to remind her that I saved your life in the room of requirements. Surely you remember that. I got the owl informing me of your trials, I will be there, that you can be sure of, what I will say there is a different story.'' Let him squirm for a bit, he would only say the truth, the wizengamot would decide in the end.

Draco nodded defeated, he began to walk away, but turned around again ''You called me Draco.''

''Yes, I did, after all this time and me saving your life, I think we are past surnames, don't you agree?''

''Yes,...Harry.'' He walked back inside.

''And you, whats so interesting anyway?'' He asked the infant who was steadily drooling on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Charlie and Hagrid talking and walking towards him.

''Lets meet Hagrid then, little man.''

Rebuilding Your Life


	10. Moongoddess

Rebuilding Your Life

Moongoddess

June became july and with that came another fullmoon, Harry had dreaded it, because they still had no idea how to make Teddy more comfortable. The healers had been totally overburdened, stating that there was nothing they could do. As a cherry on top, Teddy was teething and in a crappy mood the whole week already. Harry had hoped till the last minute that the tooth would break through, making it a tiny bit easier for them, but no such luck.

So, once again he was walking up and down, with Teddy in his arms, crying and drooling on his teething ring. Charlie sat on the couch, watching the two making their rounds.

After four hours, Harry had enough, his arms were aching from holding the baby all night and his legs were starting to get sore, too. He sank down on the windowsill, huffing. Teddy looked over his shoulder and stilled for a minute, before he started to cry again. Harry turned to look at Charlie, he wore the same look of shock. ''What did you do? Do it again.''

''I ...I don't know. He looked over my shoulder, but there is nothing, just the back garden and it's too dark to see anything, the clouds hide even the fullmoon.'' His eyes became as big as galleons.

''Wait. The fullmoon, that's it. Luna told Teddy that the Nargels like to dance in the moonlight to calm down.''

''Great, now he lost his marbles.'' Harry, suddenly filled with new energy, stood up again and went upstairs, putting on his jacket, he put the struggling wailing baby in a thick coat and went downstairs. When he opened the back door, Charlie stopped him. ''Where are you going?''

''Outside, Teddy needs moonlight, are you coming?''

''No, thanks, I rather stay inside, he is a baby not a Narbel.''

''They are called Nargels.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll go and sleep.'' He went upstairs.

Harry went outside, Teddy calmed down, but kept sobbing, only when the fullmoon broke through the clouds became he completely silent. He stared at the light above him. Harry gave a relieved sob, ''That's all you needed? A little stroll in the moonlight, after curfew, you little marauder.'' Harry kissed his nose, laughing softly when Teddy crossed his eyes, while follwing Harrys face get closer.

''We have to buy Aunt Luna something really nice for this, you know.'' Harry talked to him for the rest of the night, walking the garden up and down, oddly comforted by the glimpse of red hair behind Charlies bedroom curtain.

oo00OO00oo

After that life became easier for Harry, without worrying about Teddy so much, he could better focus on his studying, alone or with Neville. Winky was keeping an eye on Teddy, unless they studied potions, which was easier with Lilys old book and especially her notes, then he was with Molly.

The twins had decided that for Harrys eighteenth birthday the whole group would go to a muggle club in London, without the grandparents, who where happily babysitting Teddy and Hermione, who was in Australia.

Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Alicia, Angelina where already there, Lee was at the bar ordering drinks with Katie. Fred, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Ron and Luna where the last to arrive.

When Harry had seen her, he immedietly leaped out of his seat and pulled her into the biggest hug he had ever given her. Kissing her cheek he thanked her over and over again, blushing a bit she waved away his thanks.

After two rounds of drinks people went on the dancefloor, Harry surprised himself and everyone when he pulled Luna up for a dance as well.

Because of the loud music, he hadn't heard the deep growl that came from the table where Ron and Charlie still sat.

Ron turned his head towards his brother looking confused, before walking over to the bar.

Half an hour later Bill sat down next to him. ''You could ask him to dance.''

''No, he's perfectly happy, dancing with Lovegood.''

''He is just thankful.'' ''Thankful, my arse. They are all over each other.''

''Don't be stupid, Charlie. They are just friends, you know that. We both know that you like him, jealousy is a dead give-away, ask him out, nicely, not like an arrogant ass.''

''I don't need you to give me advice for my sex life.''

''I was trying to help your love life. Harry is not one of your affairs. He can be so much more.''

''Stop that, I don't believe in that rubbish anymore, it's all lies anyway.''

''You did in the past.''

''Yeah, not much good came from it. Don't know why I agreed to come here anyway, stupid.'' Charlies eyes followed Harry for the rest of the evening, never once leaving longer than a few seconds, even when he danced himself.

When Harry walked drowsily in the kitchen the next morning Charlie was already there, eating Breakfast. ''Morning'' He mumbled. ''Good morning, about time you get up. Shouldn't dance all night, if you can't get up in the morning to release mum of the baby.''

Harry blinked confused. ''You were there as well and it's saturday and a babyfree morning. Molly loves to have Teddy over.''

''Yes, I was there and I'm up and going, you are still hungover, did you try to get Lovegood drunk and it backfired?''

''What? No I didn't, why are you like this?'' ''Like what? I'm just making small talk.''

''No you accuse me of being lazy and irresponsible. You accuse me of drugging my friends.''

''Friends, a bit close for friends, don't you think.''

''This is ridiculous, I'm out of here.'' Harry went back upstairs, he didn't know why Charlie was like this, but if he stayed he would only say things he would regret later.


	11. Small Talk and Trust

Rebuilding Your Life

Small Talk and Trust

Over the next two weeks Harry avoided Charlie, as best as he could. That ment spending a lot of his time with Neville, which had the added effect that they where getting ahead of their schedule.

But he couldn't avoid Ginny's great coming of age party at the burrow.

It looked like Charlie avoided it however, the party was going for two hours already, when Charlie finally showed up, but to Harrys horror, he wasn't alone.

Worst, he came with the blonde from the reopening. He introduced him to his family and Molly gushed over Nick, like he was the shiniest cauldron in a mile. That wouldn't do, he wasn't good enough to be around Char...Teddy. He needed stability, not this blonde guy, with little moral. He approached him.

''Good day to you, I'm Harry Potter and you are?'' He asked in a falsely polite tone, which had the attention of his family at once. They knew right from wrong. They shook hands. ''Hi, I'm Nick Turner. I didn't know you were friends.'' He said looking from one to the other.

''Oh yes, we are. Didn't Charlie mention me? Tsk, tsk. Well we met years ago, really. I think I was fourteen, it was before the triwizard tournament.'' Nick focused his attention on him, while Charlie began to narrow his eyes. ''The tournament, I read about in the prophet, you were one of the champions. But what does that have to do with Charlie.'' This was going wonderfully.

''You know that he is a dragon-tamer, right?'' Nick nodded. ''Good, well the first task, was to get past a nesting mother dragon, Charlie and his team brought the dragons to Hogwarts, so we could battle against them.'' Nick swallowed. ''You...you battled a dragon when you were fourteen?''

''Yes, but is was really my fast broom that gave me the advantage. I just flew it.'' His eyes became even bigger and he imitated a goldfish. Time to catch the snitch. ''I should probably go and look if Teddy is awake, do you want to meet him?'' Harry asked happily, while inwardly smirking, when Charlie made a hissing sound.

''Who is Teddy?'' His smirk grew. ''Really, Charlie, you should have mentioned him.'' He turned to Nick. ''Teddy is our three and a half month old godson, Charlies and mine. We are raising him together.'' He smiled at Nick.

''You have a child? With him?''

''No, we just chare custody.''

''Details. Really. We live together, just the three of us, in a little cozy house in London.''

''Will you shut up. Nick, don't listen to him.'' ''Hey, that's not nice, you know, I can hear you.''

''Can't you keep quiet, you've done enough damage already.'' ''Damage, I merely did small talk.'' ''Why you lit-'' ''Guys.''Fred tried to interrupt. ''-tle pesky git-'' ''If I'm a git, than you are-'' ''Guys!'' George tried. ''-a annoying prat.''

''Guys!'' Both screamed together. ''What?'' ''We are talking here.'' Both turned towards the twins. ''Oh so sorry, we just wanted to tell you that Nick left.'' Charlie and Harry looked around, as told there was no sign of that stupid blond amongst the red and brown heads.

''What? Thats your fault, Potter.'' ''Pfft, I didn't do anything.'' He said with his most innocent look. ''Yes, you did, you scared him away.''

''If he is scared by simple small talk, then yes, I scared him away, bad me.'' ''Stop this, you did this on purpose.''

''So what, I told you not to bring these kind of people around Teddy.'' ''This isn't about Teddy, and you know that. This is about you, you can't stand being secondbest, like all rich snobs. You don't care about other people.'' Charlie glared and apparated away.

''Whoa, good going, you know...''

''...how to lay your claim, lil bro.''

Harry didn't listen, he turned on his spot and apparated home, hoping to find Charlie there, they would talk this out now!

He went upstairs, he heard Charlie in his bedroom, so he pushed the door open and entered. ''What are you doing?'' He had his packpack open and was throwing clothes in. ''I'm leaving. This isn't going to work, we both know that.'' He inhaled sharply. ''You can't leave, where will you go, look I apologize for Nick, okay, just stay, this is your home, here with me and Teddy.''

''For now.'' He muttered. ''What do you mean?'' Charlie paused in his work and looked up right into Harrys eyes, searching for something.

He must have found what he was looking for, because he said. ''For now. I mean that this is my home for now, till you find someone better. You fall in love, you marry, have kids. You and your spouse will take Teddy away and I will be nothing but a faint memory.''

''No, never. I wouldn't do that to you, you're his godfather.''

''Yeah, still, you will become Daddy one day and I, I will be the crazy uncle Charlie.'' Harry walked closer and grapped his hands to stop him from packing. ''Is that why you were so mad about Luna?'' Charlie didn't answer. He drew his hands away.

''Charlie, I promise not to keep you out. I promise not to fall in love with someone else.'' Charlie gave a humorless laugh. ''You can't promise something like that, not fall in love, people like you, always fall in love and you deserve it, more then anyone.''

You are a Gryffindor. Brave. Do it. ''What if...if I have already fallen in love?'' Sad blue eyes looked into verdant ones. ''Good for you.'' He resumed packing. Harry gave an angry huff and grabbed his hands again, this time getting closer, screw personal space. He wouldn't let him go like this.

''What if I don't know how to tell him?'' He stepped closer, they were nearly touching now, he could hear Charlies breathing getting heavier. ''Him?'' His hand gave a twitch in his smaller one. Harry nodded, licking his lips. That was the last straw for Charlie, his hands grapped Harrys waist and he pulled him flush against him, crashing their lips together.

Harry felt his tongue licking his lower lip and he gave in, opening his mouth, surrendering to the redhead, he moaned when Charlies tongue battled with his own. He broke the kiss first, gasping for breath and Charlie latched onto his neck immedietly, leaving hot open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

Both stumbled back onto the bed, Charlie landing on top of Harry. Sucking on a spot right behind his right ear, Harry let out a loud moan, lust filling his brain, the feelings Charlie evoke in him, were better than anything he had imagined. His lips were on him again, their moans swallowed by each others mouths. Charlies hand was stroking his side slowly, the other buried in raven locks, his hips rocking against him, Harry could feel his hard cock against his own errection. Harrys hands were holding on the Charlies back, feeling the muscles move underneath the shirt. He gasped again, he needed air to think clearly. ''Charlie, we-'' A kiss. ''Damn it, Charlie, we-'' Another kiss. ''We have to stop.''

''Right. Stop. You really shouldn't moan my name like that, if you want me to stop.''


	12. Truth

Rebuilding Your Life

Truth

''As nice as this is, we have still some talking to do.'' Harry said looking up at Charlie.

''What do you want to talk about?'' He looked away.

''You know what, I want the truth, if you tell me to keep it quiet, I will do so. I need to know why you make it look like you don't care, why you keep your distance from Teddy, why you are so closed off.''

Charlie stayed silent.

''Okay, looks like I'm first.'' Charlies eyes turned to him, looking confused. Harry smiled at him. ''I'm not asking something, that I'm not ready to give myself, so make yourself comfortable.''

Suddenly Charlie switched their positions, drawing a squeak from Harry. ''You said make yourself comfortable, so I did.'' He was lying on his back, with Harry draped half on top of him. ''Okay, I never told anyone about this, I know that your brothers suspect something, but I didn't confirm anything.'' Harry began talking about the Dursleys. Everything. The cupboard, the starving, the beatings, that he learned his name a day before school, how he was forbidden to ask questions, that he had to make sure to be worse in school than Dudley or the punishment would increase. Somewhere during his monolog he had started crying, but Charlie simply held him, not interrupting him. He had no idea how long he had talked, but when he was finished Charlie pulled him close for a kiss.

Harry couldn't decide which kiss was the better one, their first had been full of heat and passion, but this one was so sweet and caring, in intensity maybe even hotter.

''Thank you for trusting me, I don't know if I can do the same.'' Harry nodded encouragingly.

''I... I believed in true love, I always did, I saw the love between my parents and I wanted the same. A house full of happiness and love, like they had. So when I fell in love in my last year at Hogwarts, I thought he would be the one. A ravenclaw, Edward MacClusky, old scottish pureblood. We both loved to be outside, he studied Care of Magical Creatures as obsessed as I did. That's how we started, in the library steeling each other the books, we needed the most. We should have stayed friends, but we became more. We were happy, or I thought we were. At the end of the year our plans were solid, we had the jobs we wanted, at the scottish reserve as trainee for four years. His father is the boss, by the way. We had a place to live, I wanted to introduce him to my family. I thought everything was perfect. He fell sick one week before the NEWT's, I was worried and nagged him to go to the nurse, he did eventually, one day before the exams started, but he told me it was just a bug and would pass. During the finals we didn't see much of one another, I noticed that he still was pale, but told myself that it was just lack of sleep. The day after our last exam, he didn't turn up for breakfast, like he promised, so I asked one of his dormmates, if he was still asleep. He told me that he was the first to leave that morning. I looked in the library and then I went to the hospital wing.

He was there fast asleep and the nurse refused to tell me what happened, but I could at least stay with him. I waited for him to wake up, which he did two hours later. The nurse was giving him potions and told him that he would need to stay for two more days, in case of complications.

I asked what she was talking about, he got very defensive, told me it wasn't my business, I told him, it damn well was, we were getting rather loud, I guess. He admitted in the end that he had been pregnant. I assumed he meant that he lost it, so I started to console him. He then flat out told me, that he hadn't lost it, he had an abortion that morning. I have never felt so angry and hurt at the same time. He admitted to killing my child, because it would hinder his career in the family business. The only reason he studied CoMC, because he wanted to take over for his father as soon as possible. Not because he liked the subject. A kid would only be in the way.

He actually had the balls to tell me to calm down and just forget it. He thought this wouldn't change anything between us, that we could continue like before. I left and ran outside to get as far away as possible from him. I cried for my lost baby and when my head was clear again, I wrote to Bill, pleading for a way out. Far away from him, scotland, my own feelings.

I stayed inside the dorm for the next few days, when I had my diploma, I left to romania, one way ticket. I kept to myself at first, not making friends, but I changed I became this flirty guy, who is always happy, but never much for deep feelings. You were different, you weaseled your way into the family, you were still a kid, I could easily like you, but you weren't my brother. That was for sure. But too young to be anything else. When I saw you at your birthday, you caught me of guard, I knew you would be there and be grown up, but still. I just reacted like I got used to over the years, putting up this front, so I don't get hurt again.

You refused me and I was pissed, I got used to the fact that I could get everyone. I never dealed with the betrayal or the hurt, I thought I did, but first you and then Teddy came into my life and I just couldn't deal with this. Beeing a family, just to loose it to someone else. So I acted like a complete bastard and I'm sorry for that.'' Harry hugged him close, wiping away his tears. He leaned close and whispered in his ear. ''I'm here for you, I don't plan on ever leaving you, you are stuck with me.'' They fell asleep in each others arms that night.


	13. Happiness

Rebuilding Your Life

Happiness

He felt warm and content, he snuggled closer to the warmth. The pillow underneath his head moved. Huh? He opened his eyes to see that the pillow was in fact Charlie, or more precisely Charlies chest. He was still asleep. Harry took the time to study him, he looked more peaceful in his sleep. A light stubble of red around his jaw along with tousled bed hair made him look even more sexy, in Harrys very biased opinion.

He was angry at that faceless scottish bastard for hurting his Charlie. Yes, his Charlie, he belonged to him now. The twins were right, he had claimed him. He wouldn't let him get away now.

He closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. Charlie stirred once more, mumbling something under his breath. He pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around him.

Harry smiled, he put his hand over his heart and began to stroke his chest.

''Wake up, sleepy head.'' He teased. A grumble was the only answer. He kissed the collarbone softly, making his way up the neck and jaw, he finally came across his lips. He sealed their lips together, feeling a respond, he got more aggressive. Ending the kiss, he looked up into sleepy blue eyes.

''Morning, sleep well?''

''Mmh, better than I have in years, might have to keep you around.''

''Well, if you must.'' Harry said in a grave tone. They looked at each other for a second, before starting to laugh. Charlie flipped them both over, claiming his lips in a deep passionate kiss. He sucked on his lower lip, nipping it. Harry more than eager, returned the favour. Charlie trailed his lips down his jaw towards his right ear, searching for that sweet spot, he found yesterday. He located it easily enough, a little love bite already there. He sucked on the spot again, wanting, needing to hear those addicting moans again. They continued to kiss leisurely for a bit, till Harrys wristwatch gave of a shrill beep.

Calming down Harry said. ''We need to get up, I left Teddy with your mum yesterday, I thought I would be back before nightfall.'' Charlie nodded and they both got up from the bed, after Charlie had pulled him close for one more heated kiss.

They took seperate showers, and flooed over to the burrow. The family was sitting at the kitchen table, obviously they had spent the night here after the party. They all looked up when the floo activated.

Harry and Charlie said good morning and sat down as well. ''Thank you for taking care of him tonight, we lost track of time.''

''Nothing to worry about, dear. He behaved perfectly and I am more than capable of looking after one child for a night.''

Harry took Teddy from Molly and gave him a kiss on his chubby cheek. ''Good morning, little cub, did you have fun with grandma Molly?'' Teddy smiled up at him and babbled.

Harry turned towards Charlie, giving him a questioning look, asking him without words. He simply smiled back at him and opened his arms. Harry beamed at him, eyes alight with happiness and handed the drooling baby over. Teddy happily cooed in Charlies warm embrace. ''Looks good.'' Harry said and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, shocking the chattering family into silence.

''You just kissed him.''

''Are you together?''

''Since when?''

''He kissed you.''

''What happened last night?''

''How did this happen?''

''You are cuddling the baby.''

''Are you really dating?''

''Why don't you answer?''

Harry blinked, he tried to follow, but his family was firing of questions and statements in a rapid pace. Charlie chuckled next to him, hiding his face in Teddys hair, which was fiery red since the moment he was put in Charlies arms.

''Who started it?''

''Is he a good kisser?''

''You never came back last night.''

Harry poked his side, to get his attention. He motioned with his eyes in the direction of the assembled family. ''Your family.''

''Oh, so now it is my family?'' He asked with raised eyebrows. Harry nodded. ''Yes, when they are going totally crazy, like now, they are yours, but when they are nice they are all mine and when we need babysitters they are our family.'' He said with mock innocence. He smiled sweetly at Molly. She finally got a grip on herself and gave a loud whistle, which silenced the family.

''Okay, I want details, now.''

''Your mother wants details.'' Harry said with a small smile. He started to eat his breakfast, he had a meeting with Neville in an hour.

''I'm afraid, that you will have to do without details mum.'' The twins wolf whistled at that and Bill looked fairly amused. Charlie tried to look stern, but failed.

''We talked things over and came to an agreement.''

Molly looked from one to another, watching as Charlie played happily with Teddy.

''That's it, you talked?'' They nodded. ''And now you are together?'' They nodded again.

''About time, really.'' Ginny said and Bill agreed.

''But, but you kissed.'' They looked over to Ron, he had the look of someone who was run over by a hippogriff.

''Ron, you know I'm gay and I-'' ''Charlie is my brother, your brother.'' ''No he isn't, he never was. I had a crush on him, since the moment we met.'' He blushed, he never thought he would admit this infront of the whole family.

''Oh, well, if you are sure.'' Ron looked deep into his eyes, searching for any kind of doubt. He found none and turned back to his breakfast.

Harry poked Charlie again, when he saw the smug smile the redhead wore on his face after his confession. ''Stop with the abuse, I'm holding a baby.'' He was holding Teddy right in front of his face, wobbling him a bit. ''See?'' He added.

''Yes, I see.'' Harry said chuckling. Stopping Teddy from grabbing his glasses, he kissed his little pudgy hands. Teddy giggled in reply.


	14. Tension

Rebuilding Your Life

Tension

''Ugh, it hurts.''

''Ssh, it's getting better I promise, you have to relax.'' Charlie said, flexing his fingers.

''I'm trying, but it is easier said than done.'' Harry huffed.

''I know what I'm doing, trust me.''

''Don't be stupid, of course I trust you.''

''Good, why don't you close your eyes? Maybe that will help you.''

''How am I supposed to read, if I close my eyes?''

''Just a little break, five minutes.''

''No, I can't afford even one measly minute.''

They were sitting in the drawing room, Harry on the floor with Charlie behind him, back against the couch. Papers and books were scattered around him, he had been studying for hours when Charlie joined him ten minutes ago, trying to convince him to take a break. He had began to massage tense shoulders, under Harrys loud protest. Teddy was lying on a soft blanket, a yard away, sucking on his fist.

He took the potions book from Harrys hands and layed it next to him on the floor.

''Hey, give that back.'' He reached for the book, but Charlie just pulled him closer, breathing against his lips. ''Only five minutes.'' Harry shook his head slightly, but his eyes were glued to Charlies red lips, watching like a hawk. He kissed him, tracing his lips with his tongue, till Charlie opened them. He dove in, engaging in a fierce battle for dominance, neither willing to submit.

Harrys hand was fisting Charlies hair. Harry readjusted his position to get more comfortable, without breaking the kiss, he stradled Charlie, sitting himself in his lap, which had the added effect that their groins were rubbing against each other.

Still kissing, Charlie trailed his hand down Harrys back, cupping his arse, dragging him closer.

Harry moaned, the next moment the door opened and Ron came in. ''Oi!''

They broke apart apruptly. Harry blinked up at him. ''Ron?'' Feeling naughty, he looked at Charlie and smirked, he looked back with a worried face. ''Thank Godric your here, Charlie was trying to seduce me and with an innocent baby in the room.''

Charlie gaped at him and flinched the next second, when his brother had hit the back of his head, rather hard. ''What was that for?'' Ron answered without looking at him. ''Keep your naughtiness to yourself and stop trying to seduce my innocent baby brother.'' He pulled Harry up and over to the table. Harry grinned at his stunned looking boyfriend.

''I need your help, Harry. Hermione is coming back soon and I want a romantic evening with her, before we are going back to school on the first.''

''Sure, no problem. I could do with a study break, anyway.'' Charlie snorted in the background.

The two friends began planning.

Charlie robbed over towards his godson. ''Hear that, little one, he needs a break. What do you want to do now that we were abandoned so cruelly? Want to hear a story?'' He began telling him about dragons, while blewing raspberries now and than.

oo00OO00oo

The NEWT's were taking place in the last week of august. Since the instructors were all members of the wizengamot or more precisely the Wizarding Examinations Authority, the ex-students were gathering in front of a conference room on level two at the ministry.

To Harrys horror the first exam was his most dreaded, potions. He had studied non-stop, even going so far as to drop little Teddy at Mollys for the whole sunday. To his great surprise, Percy had turned out to be a really good tutor and had erased last minute mistakes in his potion brewing.

The door opened and they were asked to come in, just like the OWL's they sat alone at small tables.

On the tables were quills and ink for them to use.

Neville sat on his right, looking like Harry felt. Tense and slightly nauseous.

He turned around to see who sat on his left and was startled to see Draco Malfoy.

''Good morning.'' Harry said after a second, Draco nodded back.

Professor Tofty stood in front of the tables, still as old looking and bald, as Harry remembered.

''Attention, everyone. The potion NEWT's exam will take three hours of theory, after which we will have a one hour lunch break. The practical examination will take four hours. Before yourself you find charmed quills and ink, that will prevent cheating. Talking to another will lead to an abrupt end of both of your exams with an T. Now I will call your name and you will proove your identity.''

One by one they got up and with a little drop of their blood, verified that they weren't under polyjuice potion or other charms or transfiguration.

Once all of them were sitting down again, the exam papers appeared in front of them. The professors were walking up and down the aisles.

The written exam went very well in Harrys opinion, but the tough part was yet to start.

They took lunch at the cafeteria, talking about everyday things. Trying to get their minds of things for a bit. Draco sat with Blaise Zabini at a table nearby.

The actual brewing went without a hitch, Harry used every second of the four hours, because he wanted to make sure he had prepared the incredients right, but in the end the potion was perfectly done. The rest of the week went by in the same pattern, due to the more pleasant subjects Harry was more relaxed. The results would be delivered in two weeks time, until then he would enjoy the free time with his family.


	15. Flying Bananas and Trial

Rebuilding Your Life

Flying Bananas and Trial

''How did it go?'' Charlie asked, when Harry entered the kitchen.

''Perfect, as long as I get O's in the exams, I get into the healing training programm.'' He went over to him, smiling at the latest attempt of the two to get Teddy to eat mushed banana. Charlie and Teddy looked like they had showered in it, not trying to eat it.

He sat down and dodged the flying mush, Charlie had tried to get the spoon into Teddys mouth, who simply wouldn't let it in, instead he puckered his lips and snorted the offending stuff away again. ''Alright, I admit defeat.'' Charlie said, looking sadly at Teddy, who smiled at him, showing his one tooth.

Harry grabbed a rag and cleaned the baby up.

''You too?'' He asked as severe as he could.

Charlie looked offended, stood up and left in the direction of the bath.

Harry took the little one out of his high seat and settled him on his hip, before grapping bowl and spoon, to head over to the sink. Teddy reached out towards the bowl, making Harry look clearly amused. ''What now you want some?'' He gurgled. Harry offered the spoon again, Teddy turned away. He shook his head at the illogical thinking of the infant.

Just as he was to set the bowl down in the sink, he had an idea, insane maybe, checking that the two were still alone, he waited till he had Teddys attention. He put his finger in the bowl and scooped a little amount of banana up. He offere his finger to him, when Teddy didn't react, he put his finger on his lips for a second. A little tongue reached out cleaning his lips. Teddy squealed, smacking his lips. So Harry did it again. On his third go Teddy eagerly grabbed his finger, to get to the sweet tasting stuff.

''No way!'' Harry turned to the door, to see Charlie standing their, still wet from his shower, a towel around his shoulder, his shirt clinging to him. He shook himself out of his trance, he had a baby in his arms after all. ''Obviously he rather dislikes spoons. For now this will work.''

oo00OO00oo

It was the first of september and the family was assembled on the platform to see off Ron, Ginny and Hermione for their last year of school. Ron had decided to go back for the simple reason to be close to his girlfriend, taking more time to study than the clearly exhausting sprint Harry and Neville had done and maybe the most important one, he wanted to play quidditch. A lot of scouts were looking at the seventh years every year to find new players. He probably would be team captain as well or co-captain with Ginny. Teddy was in Charlies arms looking around curiosly, he was paying more attention to his surroundings lately.

Harry was looking around as well, seeing and talking to friends and former classmates. The whistle blew once announcing the five minutes countdown. Molly was hugging and kissing her children and Hermione. ''Be careful but have fun. And don't forget to study.'' ''YES, mum, stop fretting.'' Molly glared at him, but he simply kissed her cheek, stunning her completely. Harry hugged him next, whispering in his ear. ''Smooth.'' Louder he said his goodbye, before doing the same with the girls. Ginny getting a kiss on the forehead while Hermione only got a short hug. She was still a bit miffed at him, acting like a pouting child in Harrys opinion. The whistle blew again, twice this time, announcing the last minute. The three boarded the train, shouting goodbyes and waving.

''Okay, I have to go now, the trials start in half an hour.'' Harry said over the loud chatting of the crowd. ''Go on dear, Teddy will be fine with me, won't you, my little sunshine?'' Molly cooed at him, stealing him out of Charlies arms.

He took Charlies hand and apparated into the atrium.

He reached up to claim Charlies lips for a last minute kiss, taking a deep breath he walked out of the little apparation alcove. They went over to the elevator and down to the Department of Mysteries and then further down to the courtrooms.

People were standing in the hall, waiting to give their testimony or simply beeing there to support their loved ones.

A small witch opened the door to room number five and stated in a loud voice. ''Public trial against Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy will start in ten minutes. Witnesses go to the left and attentants to the back and reporters show your press card and go to the right. Please take your righful seats.'' Harry took a deep breath and switched his mask on after a little smile at Charlie, who had squeezed his hand tightly. He went to the left, while Charlie sat in the back. The courtroom looked just like number ten, maybe a bit larger but that was the only difference. In the middle of the room were three seats, the accused already seated, the defender shuffling through his notes.

Instead of the fifty members that Harry had to face, today it looked about to be the full cast of eighty, all in plum-coloured robes with the silver w on the chest.

A balding wizard stood up.

''Public trial of the first of september. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you are indicted for war crimes against the magical and non-magical population of Great Britain. You are accused of breaking out of Azkaban, using all three of the unforgiveables and housing You-Know-Who and fighting on his side at the last battle. How do you plead?''

''Not guilty.'' The crowd roared with dislike.

''Narcissa Malfoy nee Black you are indicted for war crimes against the magical and non-magical population of Great Britain. You are accused of housing You-Know-Who and fighting on his side at the last battle. How do you plead?''

''Guilty.'' Lucius threw her a glare, she looked down. The crowd began whispering.

''Draco Lucius Malfoy you are indicted for war crimes against the magical and non-magical population of Great Britain. You are accused of failure to assist a person in danger. How do you plead?'' He looked at his parents before answering. ''Guilty.''

The prosecutor named the crimes and called for the witnesses while the defence lawyer argued against it.

At last Harry was called and he made his way to the witness stand. He had watched the three Malfoys every second, he saw the frightful looks his wife sent him. He knew the look from himself, when he was hiding from his uncle. Lucius was still looking haughty, his wife and son looked resigned.

''First of all I would like to start with Draco Malfoy, if that is alright.'' He got a positive answer. ''I know that he did things during this war, that need to be punished. But we need to take in consideration that the only reason he took the dark mark was the need to protect his mother from the wrath of Voldemort. His father had been captured and put in Azkaban. Only sixteen his ressources were limited and his aunt was pressuring him, no doubt. I believe that he never wanted any part in this.''

He proceeded to tell about the night Dumbledore died, the fight at the manor and the night of the battle, when Narcissa had helped him. ''I had a few meetings with Lucius Malfoy, none was peaceful, but the most revolting act he did, in my opinion, was to try to get Arthur Weasley sacked for personal reason, using Voldemorts diary and a little eleven year old girl.''

''Please elaborate, Mr. Potter.''

Harry nodded and told about the whole year in detail.

The defender only shook his head when it was his time to ask questions.

''We will take a break now, to decide the court decision. You will be called back when we have reached a majority.''

The wizengamot left through a backdoor, while the rest went out of the courtroom to use the loo or make their way to the cafeteria.

''You okay?'' A deep velvety voice asked. He nodded and let Charlies hug calm him down. ''Just wondering if I did the right thing. They have to inprison him. He can't be let free.''

''They will do the right thing.''

The longer it took, the more worried Harry became. It was just over an hour when they were called back in.

''The verdict will be carried out as followed. Lucius Malfoy you will be sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban for your crimes after which you will get the kiss for being a member in the inner circle. Narcissa Malfoy you will be sentenced to one year in Azkaban, due to the fact that you don't wear the dark mark. Draco Malfoy you will be sentenced to one year of probation due to the testimony of Mr. Potter. Trial of the first of september is closed.''


	16. Future Plans

Rebuilding Your Life

Future Plans

Harry and Charlie were lying on the couch in the drawing room, cuddling lazily.

''How about Gringotts? Vanishing dragon dung.''

''No! I did enough of that during the first month of training, besides I still don't like the goblins.''

''How about Hogwarts? You could be the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.''

''Mmh, big maybe.''

''Hagrids little trainee?''

Charlie looked up at Harry and pinched his thigh, making him shriek in protest.

''You could help Luna and her dad, find the swedish humdinger. Unless you are still jealous.''

Harry grinned at him. ''You wish.'' At that Harry actually nodded and kissed Charlie softly. He layed his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

''If you could do anything, without restraint, what would you do?''

Charlie was silent, contemplating. ''I mean, that reserve is out of question, I'll never let you work there, but we could open a new one. A mighty better one, ruin him and his daddy. A bit good old revenge.''

Charlie shook his head, but he was smiling, it was fun to imagine his face, when they would do this.

''Never knew you can be so vindictive.''

''Pfft, wake up, darling, I'm friends with George and Fred. And I am my mothers son.''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Have you any idea what my mum did, to make dad realize that she isn't interested?''

''No, I don't, but they got married, so it can't be that good.''

Now it was Harry who looked a bit miffed. ''I'll have you know, that she resisted for six years and only gave in when he stopped being an arrogant arse.'' He said with a pointed look.

''Don't know what you mean.''

''Suuure. Ooh, I know you can be a manny.''

''What the hell is ammanni?''

''Not ammanni, a manny, a male nanny.'' He said with the biggest grin.

Charlie sputtered, choking on air. ''What?'' He squeaked. ''Where the heck do you get these ideas from?''

He wiggled his shoulders. ''Great imagination, maybe.'' They fell into a comfortable silence.

''Don't you have dreams to fulfil, the war is over. It's now or never.''

''I saw a lot of the muggle world, on our free time trips, they have a zoo in almost every country. I think that is fantastic, see the creatures, learn about them, understand their habits, how they live. I saw the excitement in the visitors eyes, they stopped fearing them for no reason. That is what I dream of, I guess, but it is just a dream.''

Harry pulled himself up, resting on his elbows that were propped up on Charlies chest.

''It doesn't have to stay a dream, you know. I'm sure you can find staff and location and creatures.''

''And every single thing of that costs a big amount of money.''

''Which I have.''

''Yes, you not me.''

''Where is the difference? What mine is, is yours.''

''No it is not. We are not married.'' They looked at each other. Harry broke the silence first.

''No we are not, but we are together and we are raising a baby, just the two of us, like parents. And we are living together, we are...boyfriends, dating.'' His voice becoming a bit insecure towards the end of the sentence.

The room filled with silence once again, only this time becoming awkward. Even though their were together for a few weeks and had each others trust, they hadn't spoken about their feelings, yet. They stayed in their positions, neither one wanting to leave.

''Yes, we are dating, yes we are boyfriends, but I am not spending your money.'' He took a deep breath, forcing himself to continue. ''I am going to be honest, I am not in love with you, yet. I really like you, I love you and I can see myself falling for you in the future. But I am not there, I need more time.''

''Your right, we are not in love, but even if I sound like a teenager, I still have a crush on you, but I feel it changing, little by little with every passing day.''

''I still think you should use my money.''

''Harry!''

''Do you know I am a partner of WWW? No? I gave them the starting money, they have paid me back of course by now. You brothers refuse to see that though, I still get a certain percentage every month. We could do the same. I own a lot of companys between the Black and Potter legacy. Or you could strike up a deal with Neville. He is taking over from his gran and the Longbottoms are nearly as rich as the Blacks.''

''Let me think it over, okay?''

''Yeah, sure.''

Tap, tap.

He looked towards the window, an owl sitting outside.

Tap, tap.

Grumbling, Harry got up from his very comfortable position and went to let the owl in.

Tap, tap.

''Yes, Godric, no need to be so bitchy.'' He opened the window and his breathing stopped for a second. His exam results.

''Hoot!'' His hands trembling a little he untied the letter from the leg and the owl took off immedietly.

He felt an arm close around his waist while the other closed the window.

''Just open it, waiting doesn't make it easier.''

''I need five O's, they don't make exceptions.'' He ripped the envelope open and after a second he took the parchment out, unfolding it, he stared at the results for a minute, before he actually read it.

Nastily Exhausting Wizard Test Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Charms: O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+

Herbology: O-

Potions: O-

Transfiguration: O


	17. Family

Rebuilding Your Life

Family

It was the beginning of october and Harrys third week of training. The classrooms were on the fifth floor of the wizarding hospital along with the visitors tearoom and the hospital shop.

So far it had only been theory and learning diagnostic spells, dealing with patients would start the next year, when they went into rotation. He looked forward to it, even though he was sure he wanted to be a paediatrician. Especially after dealing with Teddy during the first fullmoon nights.

Harry was walking down the third floor main corridor of St. Mungos, he had just returned a few documents about dragon pox to the archive, when he caught sight of a flash of silvery blond hair. ''Fleur.'' He called and she stopped and turned around. ''Oh hello Harry.''

''What are you doing here, I thought you were in France, visiting your family.''

He took a good look at her, her eyes looked a bit red and bloodshot and her usual smile was missing.

''Let's go somewhere private, okay?''

She just nodded, he took her arm and directed her into the next free exam room on the floor. Inside he guided her into one of the two seats and took the other himself.

''Tell me what is wrong.''

''You sound like a healer already.''

''Maybe, but I like to think of us as family, Mrs. Weasley.'' She gave a tiny smile.

''Alright, Mr. Weasley. I just came back from France, I wanted to talk to my grand-mère and she said...'' New tears were welling up, so Harry put his arms around her. He rubbed her back like he did with little Teddy when he woke up crying.

She controlled herself after five minutes, taking her handkerchief she cleaned her face of teartracks.

''Bill and I are trying for a baby, but it isn't working, normally veelas don't have a problem getting pregnant, so I went to a healer. Johnson or Smithson or something. He was nice, till I told him I was part veela and Bill attacked by Greyback. He sneered at me, that it was better this way. I never told Bill, he would have jinxed him, I'm sure. I asked maman, but she had no answer. My grand-mère.'' She took a deep breath. ''She said that my veela-part sees Bill's werewolf symptoms as danger to my unborn children. I'm not really sure why I thought coming here again would change anything. The new healer was much nicer, but he had no solution either.''

''So, basically you are on contraceptives without doing anything.''

''Yes.''

''Mmh, so all we have to do is find a way to trick your veela-part or cure Bill.''

She shook her head. ''You make it sound so easy.''

''Sometimes that is the only way, I talk to my teachers, maybe one of them has an idea and you will talk to your husband, come clean, let him help you deal with this.'' With a little roguish grin he added. ''And till we find a way nobody stops you from trying to the best of your abilities.'' She actually laughed out loud this time.

oo00OO00oo

''Hey where is Molly?'' Harry asked after he stepped out of the floo and only saw Arthur sitting at the kitchen table.

''She and the little lion are out for a walk, enjoying the last rays of sunshine.''

Harry sat down after getting himself a drink.

''Well lets not waste an opportunity, Mollys birthday creeps closer, I know it is at the end of the month but still. I have a meeting with the guys an friday to plan it all out.'' He whipped out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. ''Okay, spill it Arthur. Favourite cake, flower, colour, everything.'' He looked with piercing deep green eyes at his boyfriends father.

Arthur chuckled, seeing Harry with such a determined look on his face, quill hovering over the parchment, ready to strike.

Just as he had finished answering the last question they heard the backdoor being opened.

''Oh, Harry dear, is it time already, Teddy and I had so much fun, we must have lost track of time. Isn't that right, sweetie?'' She kissed the chubby cheek. Teddy squealed and his hair turned red. ''What's this?'' Molly asked pointing at the parchment. Harry ignored the question and walked up to her, taking Teddy in his arms his hair turning black. ''Did you have fun with granny?'' He asked him and Molly sported a massive grin, like always when he called her that and she completely forgot about the parchment, that was now back in his pocket. He gave Arthur a wink over his shoulder.

''I should get home, sorry we should get home. Charlie will be back in an hour for dinner and I have homework to do.''

''I don't know why you refuse help, Harry. I could make the dinner or you could eat here with Arthur and me.''

''You help by watching him when I have lessons, the rest we have to do on our own.'' She shook her head but didn't say anything else, deep down she knew that they needed to this alone. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left through the floo, after putting a protective bubble around Teddys head, he had learned to take the blanket of that Harry had used to keep him from inhaling soot.

When Charlie came home an hour later, he had finished the easiest part of his homework. The dinner was roasting in the oven.

Harry let Kreacher serve it, to placate him, for banning him out of the kitchen.

Teddy was in his highchair, playing with his little bowl of banana slices. He managed to get them in his mouth somehow and munching on it till it was mushy enough to swallow.

''How did it go?'' Charlie had a meeting with Neville after lunch, who had only morning classes at St. Mungo.

''Good, he was partial to the idea, but we haven't anything done yet. You know it is nothing against you, but I'd rather not mix romance with business.''

''Yeah, I know that. Don't worry, you're not hurting my feelings.''

''Good. I'm just a big worrywart.'' He said with an easy smile. They talked about their days, enjoying each others company, laughing and shaking their heads when Teddy oh so graciously offered a squishy piece of banana. Harry never wanted it to change. This was the life he always wanted. A family, a place to call home.


	18. Celebration

Rebuilding Your Life

Celebration

''Decoration?'' Harry asked.

''Check.'' George answered around a mouthful of buiscuit.

''Cake? Check myself.'' He crossed a line.

''Younger siblings?''

''Check.'' Fred answered, waving a letter.

''Distraction?''

''Check.'' Charlie said, looking over at the gurgling baby.

''It's a good thing we have S.i.D.'' Fred said.

''Huh, Sid?'' Harry looked confused.

''Yeah. S.i.D. The little one over there.'' George said, pointing at Teddy. Harry still had no idea what he was talkig about.

''Why the heck do you call him Sid?''

''It is obvious, is it not? He is...''

''...the squirt...''

''...in diapers.'' The twins finished together.

Harry blinked his eyes at them.

''What? No one will call my son Sid!'' He screamed, before registering what he said. ''I mean my godson, no one calls my godson, I mean...'' The happy mood was fast changing into morose.

''Harry it is okay-'' ''No, no its not, he should have been my brother, Remus would-'' He broke of and fled the room.

Charlie sprang up to follow him, but Bill grapped his arm to stop him.

''What?'' Bill looked at him. ''Let me go, your too close.''

''And your are not close?'' But he sat back in his chair and let Bill go after him.

He was in the library putting books from one shelf to the other and back again, when five minutes later the door opened.

''Leave me alone, Charlie.'' He said without looking up.

''Sorry, mate. Just good old me.'' The eldest Weasley walked into the room.

''Bill, why are you here?''

''I'll take that not as an insult, I thought you could use a big brother and not a lover right now.''

''...not lover, just dating...'' Harry mumbled, with a blush on his face. Bill ignored his muttering.

''Harry, you call my mum his grandma, is that so different?''

''Yes, no. I just...Its not as if his real grandma is anywhere around, last I saw her was at the funeral. I know Molly visits her and tells her about Teddy, but she never asks on her own.''

''Give her time, she never could mourn for her husband in peace and then she lost her daugter as well, she is dealing with the grief the best way she can. You said your going to be parents for Teddy, You remember that don't you? Remus and Tonks will always be his father and mother, I know the two of you will make sure that he knows. That doesn't stop you from being his daddy.''

Harry looked into his eyes and only saw truth shining in the light blue. Daddy still didn't sound right to his own ears, but that would probably change with time. He nodded his head and Bill came over and gave him a hug.

''Harry, thanks for talking to Fleur. She told me everything. It's good to know that someone was there, when I wasn't. Of course we are making good work on your tip.'' He said with an grin. ''Oh, your welcome?'' Harry asked uncertain. Bill let out a hearty laugh and steared him back to the drawing room.

oo00OO00oo

Friday was dawning and thankfully no rainclouds in sight. Which was very important since it was Mollys birthday.

''Ready to go?''

''Yeah I packed his things like always, here everything is in the bag.''

''I know, Harry, it's not like I haven't watched him before.'' Charlie reminded him patiently.

''Sorry, sorry. Okay, you floo over and take Molly baby-shopping, while we infiltrate the burrow and – why are you laughing?'' Harry put his hands on his hips and glared, which only made him laugh harder.

''Sor- sorry, but first you make it sound like we actually are going to buy a baby and than you sound like an evil pirat about to board a ship.''

''Grrr, go before I push you over the plank.'' He made shooing motions with his hand. Charlie picked up a sleeping Teddy and left, still chuckling.

He waited only five minutes before he got the all clear from George.

He took the cake and apparated to the burrow, seeing George putting up the decorations in the living room.

After the cake was savely stashed in the kitchen he helped him, they only had an hour or two.

Bill and Fleur were the next to arrive, they organized the presents and layed the table. Shortly before five Ron and Ginny flooed over from Hogwarts, they were of age and could leave for weekends. Arthur and Percy apparated a few minutes later. Fred following out of breath. ''Sorry, last minute customer.''

Now they only had to wait for the guest of honour.

The floo flared up and Charlie came out with Teddy in his arms.

''Get ready, she's right behind me.''

The floo flared up again and Molly stepped out.

''Surprise!''

Molly was lost for words. She was pulled into warm hugs and smoothered with kisses, congratulations coming from all directions.

''You shouldn't have, it wasn't necessary.'' She said once she found her voice again.

They shook their heads. Arthur put his arm around her, whispering in her ear. ''You deserve it, Mollywobbles.'' She gave an embarrassed smile and they sat down. Letting her open her presents before starting on the dinner.

Since it was only an odd-numbered birthday they had opted for smaller presents. From the twins she got new wool in crazy neon colours for her knitting. Earrings from Arthur with the matching necklace from Bill and Fleur. A new recipe book from Ron and Ginny. Percy got her a coupon for a hairdresser. Harry and Charlie bought her new robes.

Of course it ended with WWW fireworks.


	19. Happy Birthday

Rebuilding Your Life

Happy Birthday

The day after her birthday Harry went to the graveyard. He had visited a few times since the end of the war but this was the first time he went on the day it happened, which felt different.

He spent about an hour there, laying down the flowers he brought and simply looking at the stone, he wasn't one for talking, he could talk to a picture but not a stone.

When he came home Charlie was waiting for him in the kitchen, he gave him a mug of hot chocolate and they spent the rest of saturday relaxing.

November went by without much excitement, apart from a very tipsy birthday party for Bill who celebrated his 28th.

Harry had to study once again for an exam the first week of december, the trainees were only allowed to go into rotation when they had an E or better.

If that wasn't enough his boyfriends birthday was only a few days later and he had no idea what to get him.

''What is on your mind, Harry? We are working here for an hour but you have ignored me for the last twenty minutes.'' Neville said.

''It is nothing, just Charlies birthday, what do you buy for your boyfriend? I have no idea, I never had one before.''

''Hard question, never had an boyfriend either, but I don't want one. Isn't there something he wants really bad or something he misses.''

''He didn't mention anything. Says he has everything.''

''Do you know what he gets from the family?''

''Yes, mostly, but I can't butt in there.''

''That wasn't why I asked, rather wondering if you can find something that goes along with that.''

''No, not really working either.'' He thought about him and what would make him happy, when he had an idea. ''But I think I know now what he misses the most. Thanks Neville.'' He leaned over and gave him an one-armed hug. He got a smile as answer and they went back to studying.

He had decided to make a full romanian evening for Charlie, which was a success, they had just said goodbye to the last guest and where now kissing on the couch.

''Don't stop.'' Harry said looking up at Charlie. He looked confused. ''I wasn't planning to.''

''No, that's not what I meant, I...I want to do more tonight.''

''Harry, are you sure?''

''Yes, not all the way, just some more.''

Charlie took his hand and lead the way towards his bedroom, the one where they had spent their first night together, since then they had always parted ways for the night.

He closed the door behind them, pressing Harry against it. His lips were ghosting over his neck before sucking on his favourite spot. Harry gasped like he did everytime Charlie attacked his neck like that. He pushed against his chest making him walk backwards towards the bed. When Charlies legs hit the bed he sat down, admiring Harry who stood in front of him.

He reached out a hand, putting it on Harrys hip and pulling him closer. He started to open his shirt, slowly button for button he worked his way up. Harry wanting to be closer, straddled Charlies lap just when he had undone the last one. He pushed the shirt over his shoulders while kissing him deeply.

When he broke the kiss he let his eyes roam over the sculpted body of his younger boyfriend. He was surprised to see a tattoo on his left pectoral. His fingertips were following the outline of the hungarian horntail. The frontclaw was around his nipple, so he skipped over it by accident, drawing a deep moan from his partner. Grinning he took it in his mouth teasing it with his tongue.

He trailed kisses up over the collarbone and down again to the other one. Harry was in heaven, but he still wasn't close enough, he reached for the hem of Charlies t-shirt, tugging on it insistently. Charlie stopped his ministration and put his arms up so Harry could undress him. He threw the offending piece of clothing over his shoulder and admired him, all muscle and tanned. He pushed him down on the bed and started his own exploration, hands stroking over the bare skin, lips and tongue following the path. With trembling fingers he undid Charlies trousers, pushing them down his legs. He left his boxers on, for now. He stroked his thighs and even let one glide over the growing bulge, making Charlie hiss in pleasure and surprise.

Charlie turned them around and Harry scooted closer into the middle of the bed. He kissed him deeply and undressed him completely. The feeling of Charlie on top of him was unbearable, hot skin against flushed one, one clothed erection rubbing against his own naked one. When he opened his eyes again all he could see was a deep blue ocean.

''Charlie, need more, please.''

He heard a throaty chuckle, next thing he knew was butterfly kisses on his belly button, going deeper and deeper. He drew in a shaky breath when a scorching heat enveloped his pulsing cock.

He felt a tongue licking the thick vein and than he was surrounded by heat again. He was way to close to hold back, with a loud moan of Charlies name he fell over the edge, his cum spurting down Charlies throat. He was breathing hard, but feeling lips on his own, he couldn't stop kissing back, tasting himself.

After a minute he had gained his breath back. ''I want to do the same, but I never-'' Charlie interrupted with a kiss. ''Go with your instincts, just try I will tell you if I don't like it.'' He nodded and kissed him deeply, kissing him always calmed him down. He pushed his boxers down. There was a little trail of dark red hair leading from his belly button to his cock, nestled within fiery curls.

He kissed the base of it, his breath brushing over the heated skin. He closed his fingers closely around it, making pre-cum leaking out of the tip. He licked his lips before taking the tip inside his mouth, tasting him for the first time. It was salty but he felt addicted from the very first second. He started to bop his head a few times, taking more and more of him into his mouth. He didn't try to take him whole, he opted for fisting the base. Charlie gave a deep groan and Harry started to play with his ball. He nearly lifted himself from the bed when he came, filling Harrys mouth with more salty cum. He was surprised and didn't manage to swallow it all.

Charlie nearly came again, when he saw Harry sitting between his legs, licking cum from his fingers and chin. ''Kiss me!'' He demanded with a rough voice, green eyes looking lustfully back at him before his lips were crushing down on his own.


	20. Quidditch for Christmas

Rebuilding Your Life

Quidditch for Christmas

He sat with his back against the couch, a happy squealing Teddy in his lap. As great as that was he was trying to get Teddy to say his first word, not gurgles and coos.

He was pointing at a picture of Charlie and repeating the word 'dada' over and over again, not that Teddy was interested.

He decided to give up for now, he still had a few days till christmas, maybe Teddy would decide to cooperate. He sat him down on the blanket next to him and grabbed his book, healer guide 2 – how to speak with patients, the picture tugged in between the pages.

Teddy had his focus on a toy just barely out of reach, he made a tiny sob, but Harry was distracted by the door opening and closing behind Charlie. He was greeted with a slow sensual kiss.

Teddy huffed at being ignored and turned back to his toy. His parents were occupied so he had to manage on his own. He was on his hands and knees, but how to go forward? He rocked back and for, but nothing happened, he wasn't getting closer. The black-haired one had showed him, but how to do it alone? Mmh, he slowly moved one hand and than the other, just a bit closer to the goal. Now the same with his knees, oh, he was getting closer. He inched himself forward bit by bit. Hands. Knees. Hands. Knees.

''Oh my godness, look, Charlie look.''

One last inch.

''Weee.'' His hand grabbed his fluffy wolf, his favourite, he clutched him to his little chest.

''He crawled, I can't believe it, Molly said he would need more time.''

''Yeah, well, it looked more like gliding.'' Charlie answered when he found his voice again.

Teddy turned around looking at his parents and waved with his plushie, showing his conquest.

Harry went over to him and scooped him up, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

''Perfect, little one. We are so proud of you, aren't we?'' He arched an eyebrow at Charlie when he didn't say anything. ''What? Oh, of course.'' Charlie gave the baby a kiss on the forehead.

oo00OO00oo

When he woke up on Christmas Day he was nestled in Charlies strong arms, head lying on his bare chest.

Since Charlies birthday Harry had spent every night in here, not once did he even think about sleeping alone, but at the same time he never thought about the two of them to sleep in his room. After he had put Teddy to bed, he just went in here. Of course his smart boyfriend never complained. He gave him a kiss and moved slowly out of the embrace and the bed, he tiptoed across the room and went to get Teddy.

The little boy was already awake, chewing on his plushie. He cooed when he caught sight of Harry.

''Morning, Teddy-bear, did you sleep good?''

''Bah.''

''Really, interesting.''

He layed him on the changing table and began their morning routine.

''Kreacher.'' A second later he apparated next to him. ''Morning Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you and young master?'' He smiled at the old elf. ''Could you make breakfast for two and a half men? Bring it to our bedroom.'' Kreacher nodded and disapparated.

He closed the flannel onesie and together with Teddy in his arm he went back to their room. He sneaked to the bed and put Teddy on Charlies stomach, his tiny hands on the broad chest. His legs were so short that he didn't reach the bed or Charlies tummy was too big. The first one, definitely.

He went to his side on the bed and sat down, watching his two favourite men. Charlie was grumbling under his breath, still fast asleep. Teddy looked at Harry, he shrugged his shoulder. ''Daddys sleeping, you have to wake him up.'' Teddy clapped his hands down, squealing when he heard the clip clap sound. He did it again and Charlie began to wake up. Harry had to fight his smile, it just looked too cute. Kreacher popped in and put the breakfast on the nightstand, that he enlarged with a snap of his finger. ''Thank you.'' Harry said and the elf bowed slightly and disappeared.

''Dada.'' He turned his head so fast that it overstretched. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his neck. He was looking wide-eyed at the scene before him. Charlie had sat up slightly against the headboard, Teddy still sitting on him, hands clapping on his chest. Charlies eyes were as big as saucers. ''Did he just...'' All Harry could do was nod.

Teddy looked around and stretched his hands to get some food. ''Waa.''

Harry crawled next to Charlie and they put the little one between them and began to eat their christmas breakfast. ''Dada!'' He held a grape up and Charlie let him put it in his mouth. ''Silly.'' He muttered and wiped a tear away. Harry stayed silent but gave him a smile and a kiss.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. ''So, since the little crawling monster gave you your present, can I do the same?'' ''Yes, what is it?'' Harry chuckled. ''You Weasleys are all the same.''

He opened the top drawer and took an envelope out. Charlie ripped it open and let Teddy play with it. Inside where full season tickets for the Appleby Arrows. Charlie began laughing. Confused Harry waited a minute, before asking a bit ticked of what the heck was so funny. Nobody liked beeing laughed at after giving a present.

''Sorry, really, but it's just...'' He shook his head and reached inside his own nightstand and pulled a same sized envelope out. He gave it to Harry who had to keep little searching hands away from it. When he saw what was inside, he couldn't help but laugh as well. Teddy was laughing too, he didn't know why, but if his daddys were doing it, why not.

''Thank you.'' Harry said through his chuckles and put the tickets for Pride of Portree on the bedside table. ''Looks like we'll see a lot of Quidditch the next year.'' Charlie leaned closer and captured his lips in a kiss. ''I love you, Harry.'' Harry snapped his eyes open and looked deep into the other mans azure ones. He hadn't exspected this, he thought about his own feelings, about the way he missed him when he wasn't around, how content he felt around him. But most importantly, he thought about their first night together, Charlie never pushed for more, he accepted Harrys decisions.

''I love you, Charlie.'' The answering smile made his heart grow. He snuggled closer and they turned back to their breakfast.

When they were done they took showers before flooing over to the burrow to celebrate with the whole crowd.


	21. The Pink Chameleon

Rebuilding Your Life

The pink Chameleon

When they stepped out of the floo they were immedietly surrounded by the loud bustle of the burrow. One of the twins was in the living room.

''Look, who decided to show up. Busy making goo goo eyes?'' Charlie snorted while Harry shot back. ''No, in case you haven't noticed, we have a kid to get ready as well.''

''Pfft, we all know you are a planner, Harry.'' His voice had a slight dislike in it.

''What's your problem Fred?'' Charlie asked perplexed. ''He is not Fred, he is George and he is bothered by organized people like me and his twin. Fred is doing all the books and payments, while he is the more experimenting one. The one who likes to live in chaos.''

Charlie looked a bit shocked. ''Maybe I was gone for too long.'' He mumbled to himself.

''Well, now that your are here, about time, I might add, PRESENTS!'' He screamed as loud as he could. Teddy began crying and Charlie hit his brother on the back.

''Shh, baby-bear, everythings fine.'' Harry rocked him slowly, rubbing his back and shooting daggers at George, who looked guilty. It took him five minutes to calm him down, by now the family was gathered and Molly was scolding her son for being childish and selfish and not thinking about sweet, innocent Teddy.

They sat around the tree and began exchanging gifts. Molly had made a jumper for everyone this year, using special soft baby wool for Teddy. She redressed him after he had shredded the wrapping paper under loud giggles. Teddy was looking at the little bear on his chest with interest. Percy captured the moment with his new camera.

The little one was startled by the flash of light. He sobbed and stretched his arms out to Charlie. ''Dada!'' He took him and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the family looked stunned. ''Whoa, didn't exspect that.'' Ginny said in awe.

Harry just smiled proudly. The twins handed him a brightly wrapped package. ''Do I need to be scared?''

''Please, you wound us.''

''We would never hurt the little one.''

He gave the present to Teddy, who squealed and started war on the purple gift wrap paper.

''So, if Charlie is Dada, what are you going to be?'' Bill asked in his deep voice. Harry thought about it while watching Teddy destroy the paper with hands and mouth.

''I think Papa sounds good.'' He looked around his family, they were nodding, Bill gave him an understanding smile.

''Ohh.'' Teddy had beat the paper successfully, inside was a plushie. But it looked so different than all his other ones. It was pink and looked funny. He shook his little head and crawled away from it towards Harry.

''What's wrong little guy, don't you like it?''

The twins looked dejected, they had thought it to be the best present ever, designed by George.

Harry stroked the toddlers cheek with his thumb, Teddy turned his head looked at the plushie and buried his head in Harrys chest.

Harry took the little chameleon in his hand and pushed the snout inside Teddys hand. Teddy fisted his hand, squeazing the toy by accident. The bright pink animal turned turquoise. He gasped softly and reached out. He hit it on his head but nothing happened. He hit again harder, still nothing. He tucked on the tail and it turned green. Harry put him down next to his new toy, where he hit and stroked and squeazed it, his hair changing along with his plushie.

They stayed like this for a few hours, talking and enjoying the peaceful time with each other, before getting up and setting the table for Christmas lunch. They had expanded the burrow during the rebuild, so they could easily sit at the enormous new table together.

Molly had outdone herself, a masterpiece of a meal.

Roasted turkey with stuffing and gravy, roasted vegetables, mushed parsnips and potatoes, the dessert mince pies, Christmas pudding, trifle and brandy butter was waiting in the kitchen. Fleur had brought a few dishes as well, roasted Bresse chicken with redwine sauce and apple tarte.

The difficult part was to separate Teddy from his new best friend, they ended up putting the toy in a chair next to him, so he was in eyesight.

After the lunch Molly went upstairs to put Teddy down for his nap. Fleur and Ginny sneaking after her.

Ron and George grabbed his arms and steared him into the kitchen, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Fred and Bill do the same to Charlie, only they went the other way. ''What are you doing?''

''Nothing we just want to talk, since you can't be bothered to write to your best friend.'' Ron said with a glare. ''I'm sorry, I just didn't have time, I wanted to, I promise.'' He said with pleading puppy eyes. ''Humpf. Fine, let's talk now and forget that you are a meanie. Are you happy?''

''Yes. Yes, I am. I was never as happy as I am now. Teddy and Charlie are the best that ever happened to me.''

''So, you two are serious? No fooling around, this is for real?'' It wasn't often that George looked so ernest. ''He is not using you?'' Ron added with slight uneasiness.

''No, you don't have to worry about us, we love each other, no games.''

They both looked shocked. ''Love? Really?'' George shook his head in denial. ''Aren't you too young to fall in love, you are just barely 18.''

''And you are so much older? Love doesn't know age. My parents, your parents fell in love way before 18.''

''He is right.'' Ron said. ''Well, who are you taking to the quidditch matchs?''

They broke out in laughter at the abrupt topic change. ''We thought to go together.'' Harry said with a straight face.

''What? No, you can't, you have to take your brothers. Thats an unspoken rule.''

''Never heard of it.'' He said and got up. George was snickering. ''Because it is unspoken.'' Ron ran after him when he left the kitchen and tackled Harry from behind. They wrestled on the ground for a bit. ''Okay, I give up, I take you to the games against the Cannons, you git.'' He said between gasps. ''Good.'' They stood back up and saw Arthur look at them amused, Hermione looked slightly disapproving, but her lips were twitching.

''Where are the other guys?'' Harry asked a tiny bit concerned.

''Outside.''

''Thanks. Come on, before Fred grilles Charlie too much.''

The three marched outside to find Bill, Charlie, Fred and Percy in the middle of a snowfight.

''Woopie, let's join.'' With that George took of, Ron hot on his heels. Harry simply watched the brothers laughing, before taking aim at Charlies back and scoring full points.

The two started their own fight, getting closer and closer together, till Charlie was able to grap him and stuff the snow down his back. Harry screamed and wiggled to get away from the cold. They both collapsed in the snow. Breathing hard.

''Charlie?''

''Mmh.''

''Can we build a snowman? I never did before.''

Charlie pulled him back on his feet and showed him how to build a snow-wizard.


	22. A New Ally

Rebuilding Your Life

A New Ally

''Duck.''

Neville screamed a second before the potion exploded, Harry put up a wandless shield charm.

The room was soaking wet, but the two were luckily unharmed.

''Didn't know you could do wandless magic.''

''Learned it by default, Teddy likes to grab anything, especially wands.''

He flicked his hand to clean the mess. ''Or cake decorations.''

''Huh?''

oo00OO00oo

The family spent New Year's Eve together, laughing and joking, trying to escape the twins and their pranks. The day had two highlights for Harry, one was the midnight kiss that Charlie gave him. Although they never hid their relationship infront of the family, the kisses were short and K-rated.

When midnight came and went, Charlie turned him around in his arms and snogged him so soundly that his knees were getting weak. He only stopped when the twins wolf whistling and the giggling from the girls was getting too loud.

The second one was when Teddy showed his marauder heritage.

Molly had made a gigantic chocalate cake with a moving penguin figurine.

Harry sat him down in his highchair and put Cham the new bff in his lap. The little marauder was following it movements, quite funny actually, how his head moved from side to side.

The family sat down as well, Arthur grabbing the knife to slice the cake. However Teddy had other ideas, his hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing the ice-skating figurine and destroying the icing in the prozess. He stuffed it in his mouth, trying to chew his head off with his three teeth. Harry reached to get it out, but Teddy had realized that it tasted really bad and spewed it out. The badly bruised penguin landed right in the middle of the demolished cake with twitching limbs. The whole table sat in silence, before the twins broke out in hilarious laughter, getting up and high fiving Teddy.

oo00OO00oo

Harry finished his story and Neville was in tears, he was laughing so hard.

He couldn't help but smile himself.

''Okay, getting back on track.'' He grabbed his list and crossed the last line out. ''That obviously doesn't work.''

''Nah, you think.'' Neville said sarcastically. ''We should ask someone who actually understands this stuff. I still have no idea how I got that O.'' He shook his head.

''The best in our year would be Draco, I guess. But he would never help me.''

''Where his your cunningness? You got him out of prison, he owes you.''

''Are you sure you are a Gryffindor?'' Neville smirked back at him.

''Evil. Do you know if he has courses today?''

''Mmh, I saw him on the fourth when I visited my parents this morning.''

Harry squeazed his shoulder and left the room to hunt the blond down.

He made his way one floor down, greeting healers and nurses as he went and asking for him. He entered room 404, a nurse had told him he would find him in here.

He waited till he made a pause in his movements and brought attention to him. ''Draco, do you have time for a chat?'' He looked up from his work and nodded. ''Yes. My break is in ten minutes, meet you in the cafeteria, if that is alright with you?''

''Fine, see you there.''

He walked in twelve minutes later, grabbed himself a coffee and some sandwiches and sat down, opposite of Harry.

''So, what do you want, Potter?''

''I thought we were on first name basis.''

''Right, but since then we haven't talked much, have we?''

''True. For the records we only share one measly course. Anyway, I am working on a special case, but since I'm not really a potions expert-'' Draco snorted into his coffee and Harry smiled amused. ''-like I said, before I was so unmalfoyish interrupted, I have no idea how to tweak a potion or create a new one. So I need help.''

''I have a few questions.'' Harry nodded. ''How is it possible that a newbie like you is allowed to work on a case alone?''

''Oh, it's not really a patient and I assigned it as my graduation work, it is family related.''

''Mmh, why me? I guess that's why you are here, you want me to help.''

''True. Never thought that day would come. Your the best in potions, back at school and now here. You studied under Snape and actually understood what he was saying.''

''Thanks for the compliment, always thought you took Granger for the best in everything.''

''She was only good till the end of fifth year, after that well...Are you interested? We have to work together, Neville helped me today, but he has his own work.''

''We haven't killed each other yet, so tell me more I am listening.''

''Perfect. So patient A is an descendant from a veela and patient B is a not really bitten were-''

''The french witch who married the eldest Weasley?''

''Yes. I'm trusting you to keep to the healer-patient-confidentiality.'' Draco nodded. ''Of course.''

''Well, they have problems conceiving a child, because the veela-part fears the lycanthropy. I thought the best way was to somehow change the wolfsbane potion to cure Bill, it should be easier to heal him since he isn't a werewolf.''

''Maybe, maybe not, but you can count me in.''

Draco gave him a speculative look. ''You know more than you let on.''

''I researched the wolfsbane and found out that Snape had been working with Damocles after he left school, around the time that the potion was created. So maybe you...''

''Maybe, I have a few documents of my godfather, but no garanties. Listen my break is nearly over and yours should be too. I'll look through it and get back to you.'' Both stood up said their goodbyes.


	23. An Army of Plushies

Rebuilding Your Life

An Army of Plushies

Harry walked into the nursery to see his son wide awake, babbling to himself.

Teddy smiled at his papa and waved with his wolf in his left hand and Chem in his right.

Harry shook his head and picked him up. ''Don't you think your bed get's crowded, all the plushies, you won't have space left, if we don't stop spoiling you soon.'' He just gurgled back.

It was really ridiculous, how the whole family spoiled him and not only for christmas but every week. Okay, Harry had probably started the whole mess, but the Weasleys as general had upped the level. When Harry had took him in, he already had the wolf, so Harry had thought he needed the other two marauders as well.

A week later he brought a doe and a fawn, to complete the plushie family, they sat at the top of Teddys crip. Fred saw that and together with George he presented Teddy with a whole set of one silver-fured and nine red-fured weasels for his two month birthday, they even had the right eye colours. The went on the top of the changing table along with sticking charms, so Teddy couldn't rip their limbs off.

After that Ginny gave him a snitch, so Ron, who was determined to get another keeper in the family, brought him a stuffed quaffle, which lead to George buying plushie bludgers, they were part of the mobile now. Hermione had given him a snowy owl, sitting on the top rail of the crip. A bear from Molly, a duck from Arthur, a hippogriff from Neville, a thestral from Luna, and so on.

He was talking nonsense with the little infant, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Warm lips were attacking his neck and shoulder. ''Morning, love.'' Whispered a husky voice in his ear.

''Morning.'' Was the only reply he was able to manage.

Charlie stopped his roaming and stole the infant out of Harrys arms. He threw him a little in the air under loud happy shrieks he caught him and snuggled him close, dropping a kiss on his soft baby hair. ''Why don't you go and make breakfast, while I get the little bear ready?''

''Okay.'' He stole one more kiss and went down to the kitchen.

''Master Harry you got an owl ten minutes ago.'' Winky held a letter up for him.

''Thank you Winky.'' He mixed the batter for muffins and put them in the oven before opening the letter.

Potter,

meet me in the potions lap 514 on monday, 9 o'clock.

Don't be late, I won't wait for you.

D. Malfoy

Well, that was short, but it somehow fit with his personality, it had been a few weeks since he had approached him, but when they had met at the hospital, Draco told him, he needed more time to get through the notes.

Charlie and Teddy came in and sat down for breakfast.

''Who is the letter from?''

''Draco, he wants to meet next week, hopefully we find a way.''

''You can only try your best, don't push too hard, Bill and Fleur have time and if it doesn't work at all they can adopt. Blood-related or not doesn't make a difference.''

''Your right.'' He sat himself in his lap and watched his son. Officially he was related to the Dursleys, but his family was the Weasleys.

After lunch they went to the burrow, once again celebrating a birthday, this time it was Arthur.

Harry had grumbled yesterday good naturally about the problem of buying birthday presents every other week. Charlie had just laughed and pulled him back to bed.

This time they were the first as Harry happily noted, handing Teddy over to Molly they congratulated the 'birthday kid'.

The rest of the family filtered in, once again Ron and Ginny were able to leave the castle as it was saturday, Hermione choose to stay, making use of the library.

''Mum, where is the cake?'' Ron asked with a loud rumble of his stomach, Teddy looked around curiously, trying to find where the sound came from. ''We wait till Percy gets here.''

''Percy? Oh thought he was here.'' He said while his mother merely shook her head in denial.

They had to wait another twenty minutes, till they felt a change in the apparation wards. ''Finally.''

The door opened and Percy walked in with a curly-haired brunette.

''Good day and Happy Birthday father.'' He gave him a hug. ''I would like to introduce Audrey, my girlfriend.'' His cheeks got a little pink tone to it. ''A pleasure to meet you, Audrey.'' ''The pleasure is all mine and a Happy Birthday, Mr. Weasley.'' Molly came over next, saying hello and looking her over, discretely.

The twins were snickering next to Harry, most likely planning evil ways to embarress Percy.

After the introductions were done, they sat down and started on the cake, to Rons delight.

Teddy was once again in his highchair, far away from the cake, to which he pouted and squirmed, trying to escape his mini-prison, he tried to get up on his legs.

''Oh no you stay right were you are you little cookie monster.'' Harry strapped him in again.

''You can have yummy strawberry yoghurt.'' Teddy shook his head, pointing at the cake. ''Ca.''

''No, you don't get cake.'' ''Aww, 'ome on 'arry, 'ive the little kid some cake.'' Ron said already half done with his first piece.

Harry gave him the evil eye, but his attention got caught on the twins and a madly blushing Percy. Audrey and Fleur had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

''-and then, he went like all 'If you don't stop right now'-''

''-and he had his nose in the air, 'I will tell mother you did that to me.' So we had no other choice.''

''Yeah we had to do it again.''

''And you never guess how pretty Percy looks in all pink robes.''

Next thing Harry knew was that while he was watching Audrey give Percy a kiss on the cheek, to show him her support, the unsliced half of the cake was flying over the table and landed in front of his ten-month old son. He clapped his little hands and grapped the cake and began stuffing it in his mouth. Harry looked and looked and than he began to laugh and once he started he was unable to stop.

He calmed down after five minutes, taking the baby under loud protest over to the sink to clean him up. ''I'm sorry Arthur, he has never levitated anything before.'' Charlie joined him, grabbing a cloth and cleaning his face.

''Not to worry, Molly and I are used to it. You will have to make your house baby safe soon.'' They both groaned, hearing that.

''I swear the marauders are up there having a blast at this.'' Charlie gave him a soothing kiss, Teddy used his closeness and clapped his still dirty hands in Charlies hair. ''Hey you little monster, stop that.'' Giggling as answer.


	24. Plan A

Rebuilding Your Life

Plan A

He had made sure not to be late for his meeting with Draco. So ten minutes before nine he was sitting in the potions lab, shuffling through his own notes, which contained medical history of Bill and Fleur, as well as Remus and even Teddy. From the head healer he got old files on werewolfs who were treated at St. Mungos. Fleurs grandmother had send information from france.

On the table he had spread old tombs from the potter library. The week between christmas and new year Harry had used his free time to take a look at his estates. Potter Manor being the one he was most interested in. His father had grown up there, the manor was huge and had a great library, he had found a lot of interesting and hopefully helpful books. Some of them where centuries old while many others had been bought around the time his father was in school and the few years after, according to the large register. He could only guess that his father had told his grandparents about Remus and they had tried to find a way to help him. Even going so far as to buy old ancient ones and many from other countries.

The door opened and Draco walked in, they bid each other good morning.

''Let's start. I found a lot of information in this.'' He had sat down and pointed at a journal. He flipped it open. ''Uncle Sev documented every step and failed attempt they made while working on the potion. The most interesting is this one, just a few different incredients, didn't work on the werewolfs when they tested it.''

''But it may work on Bill?''

''It might, like I said it was tested, so we know it isn't dangerous or poisonous. Most likely nothing will happen and we have to tweak this one or the actual wolfsbane. Another solution might be to to try and restrain the veela-part.''

''No, according to the notes from Madame Colbert that would only result in complete fury and send Fleur on a warpath. You do remember those angry veelas from the quidditch world cup.''

''Merlin, yes, don't need to take a closer look on them. Good, that means back to this, I say we start with brewing both, the original and the final version. It helps to understand the working of them.''

''If you say so, we should at least have all the incredients here.''

They started to work on the original one first, Harry following Dracos instructions. What surprised both of them was that they actually worked quite good together.

After lunch they went to their courses and Draco would continue alone the next day, Harry would join again on wednesday to finish it. After that they would brew the wolfsbane.

They presented the potion and the recipe to their training supervisor and he gave them the go to test it if the couple was willing.

It was the end of february when all four of them were sitting in a room on floor three, most trainees called this part of the floor the baby department.

''This is really the best? Couldn't we try with a fertility potion or charm?'' Fleur asked, even if she knew the answer already.

''Sorry, but no. You know that it isn't an option for you and for Bill, well all attempts to give werewolfs these potions or cast the charms, you don't really want to know the outcome. From what I read so far, the fact that Tonks got pregnant in the first place is a miracle in itself. Lycanthropy reduces the sperm and it usally takes years for couples to reproduce, along with the fact that Tonks is a Black. The inbreeding leads to severe problems. The records show an increase in miscarriages and the need for said potions and charms. Many families only have one child. One heir to carry on the name. Healers try to find a way to counter the effects but as of now, female werewolfs are sterile, because of the change every month, no child would survive that and the males need to be patient.''

''When did that happen? The world is pretty anti-werewolf.'' Bill asked interested. He hadn't had much time for research after he got attacked, the war had picked up speed and talks with Remus became rare. He tried to find more information since the last battle, but the most books only had negative sections about the dark creatures.

''It was during Merlins time and in other parts of the world till today, most countries are tolerant towards them, they even provide shelter or the potion during fullmoon. I can lend you a few books, if you want.'' Bill nodded and Harry motioned to the vial.

''Okay, this is the potion we would like you to drink, after the okay from our boss we tested it again, just to be sure.'' Harry told the couple.

''That's what you did with the blood samples from me right?''

It was Draco who answered. ''Yes, there was no negative reaction between your blood and the potion, so we can say with 99% certainy that there will be no bad consequences. Of course we are hoping for a positive change, but you shouldn't get your hopes up.''

''It is unlikely that the first quaffle hits the goal. Okay you want me to drink it now?''

''Yes, but first we take another blood sample and another one half an hour later. We need you to watch out for yourself okay? That entails no alcohol or other potions, they might react with this one. If anything changes about you, call us immedietly, rashes, mood swings, heartburn, whatever, just call.''

''Same for you, Fleur. If you notice something uncommon, write it down. Everything clear?''

They both nodded, so Draco handed the vial with the dark green potion to Bill, while Harry put the freshly taken sample away. Bill gave his wife a little kiss and drained the vial. They waited till the 30 minutes were up, lightly chatting away, took another sample and the couple was free to go home.

When they met nearly a week later on sunday at the burrow, to celebrate Rons birthday the next day, Harry took another sample, Bill had shown no visible reaction to the potion along with the complete blood count it only left one conclusion. Plan A was ineffective. Because of that Harry gave Bill the clear for this party, which helped to keep this problem between the two couples. Bill and Fleur had decided to keep quiet about it for now, Molly would only worry for their happiness. So Charlie and Harry were the only ones from their family who knew about it.


	25. Trouble in Paradise

Rebuilding Your Life

Trouble in Paradise

Harry was cleaning up the kitchen, when Charlie walked in, stopping near him, leaning against the counter.

''I have the perfect idea for this weekend, we drop the kid of at Bill's place. Let him get a healthy dose of parenthood. Maybe they change their opinion.''

''You are cruel, Teddy is not that bad. What do you want to do then?''

''Doesn't matter really, as long as we spent it together just the two of us. I never had the chance to take you out on a date.'' He pulled Harry closer, breathing against his ear. ''Or we could spent the whole time locked up in our room, never leaving the bed.''

Harry could feel the heat running through his veins.

''Sounds good.'' He said a bit breathless. ''Wouldn't mind a free day, no drool, no tears, no screams, no poop.'' He got a deep chuckle as answer.

So according to the plan they dropped the infant of at Shell Cottage and went to Diagon Alley. At first they were leisurely walking down the shopping street. Looking here and there before stopping for late lunch at Brews and Stews Café. After that they went to the twins shop, before going to the crossroads were Knockturn Alley began, the other side road went to the adult part of Diagon. The entrance was warded with similar spells that were used on the Leaky Cauldron, only instead of keeping Muggles out these were designed to ward off underage wizards and witches.

The Alley was full of restaurants, clubs, high class potion shops, lingerie stores and sex shops.

When Harry walked past the tattoo parlour, he threw a challenging look at Charlie and they went inside. An hour later they left again, with the same tattoo on their right wrists. The right because thats were they always catched the snitch. The name Teddy was now adorning their skin.

They were dancing the night away in what had become their club, the one where they went to celebrate birthdays or when the exams where over. A few friends and familiar faces were there as well, once or twice someone insisted on buying them drinks. The songs became more slow and dirty the longer the night became.

Charlies hands were starting to roam over Harrys back, drawing him closer and devouring his lips. When it was getting to hot, Harry had to stop those wandering hands. ''Stop, not here, we are still in the club. Remember?'' Charlies eyes were dilated and he looked around like he had really forgotten were they were.

He dragged Harry over to the apparation point and a second later they were outside of Grimmauld. Charlie opened the door and pulled Harry inside after him. They stumbled up the stairs and Charlie practically pushed Harry down on the bed.

He layed himself on top of him and sucked on his neck, his hands undressing Harry as quickly as he could. He nipped on his nipples before going for the kill, he engulfed Harrys weeping member in one go. Harry could only grab the sheets, when his sences were so overstimulated. Charlies tongue was following the thick pulsing vein before licking the slit. He began to work up and down. ''Charlie...'' A warm hand closed around his balls, slightly tugging on them. He gave a hollow shout and came hard.

He was trying to calm his breathing. He heard a whispered incantation and felt the cold wind of the cleaning spell whisp over him. Hot lips were on his again and a naked body settled on him. ''Harry, so good.'' Charlies voice was sounding deeper, more demanding. He rotated his hips, his hard erection rubbing against his own now half-hard cock.

Charlies hand traveled down his side and between his legs, playing with his member and balls. The hand didn't stop there. Harrys eyes shot open, when Charlies fingertips were drawing circles around his entrance.

''Charlie, what are you doing?''

''I'll make sure we are having a good time. You know you want it too, all those looks and moves from you. You were teasing me all night.'' His finger was now more persistant. ''Stop that, please.'' He wasn't ready for this, yes he loved him, but he wanted to wait till marriage, his beliefs hadn't changed, surely he would understand that. ''Charlie, please stop, I don't want that.'' But Charlie didn't answer, he pressed his lips on Harrys and forced a bruising kiss on him, his hand left him for a second before grabbing both of his hands and holding them over his head. Holding them down with one, he kept Harry down on the bed with his weight and his right hand went down on him again. ''Charlie, please.'' He shut him up with another kiss.

A probing finger was all he could take, his magic latched out, throwing Charlie off of him.

He grabbed the sheet to cover himself.

Charlie was lying on the floor, moaning because of the rough landing. ''Leave.'' Charlie shook his head, as if trying to ward of flies. His eyes focused on Harry sitting on the bed, his knuckles white from holding the sheet so tightly.

He finally got up from the floor and made his way over to Harry. ''No, leave, I don't want you here. Just go.''

''Harry, please, I don't know what happened, I...''

''No, no please from you, I begged you and you didn't listen, so I don't have to listen now.'' Charlie took one step closer, but Harry wasn't having any of that, he got up from the bed and just clothed with the bedsheet he walked out of the room and seeking refuge in his own. He locked the door behind him and leaning against it he slithered to the floor, letting his tears flow freely, now that he was alone.

A knock on his door had him jump in surprise. ''Harry please, listen to me. I didn't mean to, I respect you and your decision to wait, please, Harry.'' His voice was muffled. ''No, leave, go back to Romania for all I care, it's over Weasley, we are done.'' Charlie was silent, but he heard the other man walk down the stairs and when he heard the sound of the frontdoor, he felt his heart brake completely.


	26. Despair

Rebuilding Your Life

Despair

Harry had no idea how long he sat their on the floor, he didn't even realize that he was shivering.

Once again he heard the frontdoor and footsteps on the stairs, he clung to the sheet tighter.

''Harry, come one, little one open the door for me.'' He moved to the right and unlocked the door, the next second he was engulfed in a big bear hug from George. ''How?''

''Winky came to me and Fred, saying you were in trouble.'' Harry shook his head, taking deep breaths to stop his sobs.

''How is he?'' Fred asked when he came into the room, sitting next to them, his eyes taking in Harrys small, shivering form. To the two pranksters he looked even smaller wrapped in the big silk sheet. George looked back at his twin, he didn't need to answer, Fred could see that this was big. Harry never cried for no reason. George picked him up and carried him to the bed. He sat him down, while Fred opened the drawer to take a pyjama out. He put the clothes on the bed and George reached for the sheet, which resulted in Harry grabbing it so tight, his knuckles turned white.

Fred and George looked scared at one another, but stayed silent.

''You should go to sleep, okay Harry?'' Harry nodded, took the clothes but then hesitated. ''We stay in one of the guestrooms.'' They left and Harry quickly put the pyjama on and hid himself under the covers, he fell asleep rather fast because he was so completely drained.

oo00OO00oo

Fred motioned for George to follow him. ''Look at this.'' He said to his younger counterpart and opened the door to Charlies room. George took a step inside and could see clothes strewn all over the floor, the comforter was half hanging of the bed and the sheet was missing. The two nightstands were knocked over, the lamps broken.

George took a shaky breath. ''What the fuck happened here?'' He turned to his brother hoping for an answer. Fred looked severe, no sign of a smile. ''I don't know, but whatever it was, Harry was still scared when you tried to take the sheet.''

''Are you trying to say, that Charlie overstepped his boundaries. Fred, this is serious, you can't just assume-''

''I don't assume anything. Look around, Georgie, just look at Harry. This is all fucked up. You stay here and I go and see if the evader is with Bill, I'll try to come back for breakfast.'' He squeazed his shoulder and left. George made his way to the closest guestroom and tried to go to sleep, after sending a patronus to Angelina and Alicia, who were still at their shared flat. He didn't want them to worry all the night.

oo00OO00oo

Fred apparated to the ward line of Shell Cottage and send a patronus to Bill, before walking up the path to the house. He wasn't surprised to see light coming through the windows of the living room. He knocked and Fleur let him in. Bill sat in the armchair while Charlie sat with his head down nursing a glass firewhiskey.

Fred walked closer and crossed his arms. They were silent for a minute, before Charlie looked up at Fred and he looked like pain come alive. ''I didn't mean to.'' He drained his glass before gathering the courage to continue. ''Did you see him? Is he alright?''

''Yes, I saw him, is he alright, no! Charlie what the hell did you do to him? I saw the room and how scared he reacted to George. What the fucking hell did you do?'' His voice was pure anger by now.

Charlie shook his head in despair. ''I don't know. I couldn't stop, I wanted to, Harry asked me, he begged for me to stop, but I couldn't.'' Bill got up and sat next to his little brother, pulling him into a hug, like he did when they were younger and his siblings had scraped knees or little bumps.

''You should go to St. Mungos.'' Fleur said from where she was standing by the door. Fred looked confused, so she explained. ''He has rubbed his head quite a few times, he could have a concussion, he mentioned a hard fall, somewhere between his ramblings. I was against him drinking.'' Although she didn't say anything it was clear she wasn't happy with him. She looked at her husband before going upstairs.

''Maybe she is right, I'm still pissed at you, but you are my brother, so lets move your sorry ass to the healers.'' Fred said and pulled him up from the couch and through the floo.

Bill sighed and went upstairs, he found his wife in the guestroom, where they had put up the cot. She was standing next to it, watching the baby sucking on his thumb while he slept peacefully.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist. ''I'm worried about them.'' He kissed her cheek. ''Yes, I'm worried too. This isn't like Charlie.'' They watched Teddy for another five minutes before going back to their room.

oo00OO00oo

Fleur was preparing breakfast, when Charlie and Fred returned. Bill was upstairs getting Teddy ready. ''Morning, you were right about him.'' Fred said pointing at Charlie. ''They took a few samples and this old nurse chewed him out for drinking too much. Reminded me of mum.''

Bill came down with a happy squealing baby in his arms. ''Can you still take him for the rest of the weekend, so Harry and I can talk this through?'' ''Of course, don't worry about that, we love to have him over.'' Fleur said while serving scones and croissants.

She had just charmed the dishes to clean themselves, when George and Harry walked in. ''Morning, Fleur.'' Harry said and looked around the room, tensing when he saw Charlie. The greetings were returned and Harry picked Teddy up.

''I just came to get my son.'' He refused to look at Charlie. ''What? No, let him stay here, we need to talk, Harry.'' Charlie was pleading with him.

''No, we don't, there is nothing to talk about, I'll take Teddy and go home, you can pack your stuff on monday, when I am at work. I can't share a house with you, you lost my trust last night.''

Charlie gaped at him. ''You just end it like that, a deserve a chance to explain myself.''

Now he was getting angry. ''You deserve nothing from me, I won't have someone like you around. Not around me and definitely not around my son.'' It was mean to anger Charlie like that, but he felt satisfied in pushing his buttons. He had hurt him last night and getting a bit revenge felt sinfully good. ''Your son? He is our son, we share custody, in case you forgot.''

''For now, I talk to my lawyers tomorrow. You are clearly not fit to be a parent. What will you do, if Teddy is opposing against your rules? Are you going to force him too?''

''What? That has nothing to do with this.''

''It has everything to do with this. No court will give a rapist custody.'' He sent a glare at Charlie and left through the floo.

When he left Charlie began hyperventilating. Bill rubbed his back to calm him. ''No, no, no, I won't let him do this. Teddy is my son as well as his, he is not going to take him away from me. If he wants a fight, so be it. He isn't the only one who can hire a lawyer.''

He left before his brothers could stop him. ''Well shit.'' Fred said while plopping down in his chair again. ''Bill, you are the oldest, happy telling mum.'' George said while sipping his tea.


	27. Fear

Rebuilding Your Life

Fear

He looked at the parchment lying on the table. It was crumbled and a bit torn. It had come right after breakfast and after reading it, he had nearly ribbed it in two, before he thought about burning it. He re-read it just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

That little bastard was suing him. He went to a lawyer, he wanted to take Teddy away from him, he wanted sole custody. He knew that it was his own fault, he threatened to do the same, after all.

But for Merlin's sake, he hadn't meant it for real. He had been hurt and pissed.

That was four days ago, four days without him. Four days spent alone at Grimmauld and his life was hell.

On monday he went to work, he left Teddy in the childs day care, that the hospital had for the working parents and went to tell his boss that he needed a few days off, he returned after two hours and Kreacher informed him that Charlie had been there to get his clothes.

He sighed and dogded the flying plushie. He looked over at his sweet-tempered child. Teddy was glaring back at him, his hair the exact same shade of red, that only he had. Dark red like Molly, with a few strands of ginger like Arthur. Teddy turned his eyes ocean-blue with flecks of saphir in them.

He sighed again and picked the abused stag up, if things would be different, they would celebrate Teddys growing control over his abilities, but things weren't like that anymore.

He spent his days dodging the missiles Teddy threw at him, because his infant son was clearly a very unhappy little Lupin. No matter where he put the stag, Teddy simply wished him back and threw again and to Harrys horror, he somehow had learnt to use his magic to change the course of the plushie while it was flying, so dodging became more and more difficult.

''Come on Teddy, time for bath and then bed.'' He bent down to pick him up. Teddy started crying and waved his little fists desperately. ''Want Dada.'' Harry sighed again, he did that quite often now. He went up too the nursery and began to undress him for his bath.

He stopped confused when he saw little green bumps on his skin. He put his hand on Teddys forehead, his temperature was a bit higher then usual. He finished undressing him, Teddy screamed loudly when Harry touched his back.

It was covered in green and purple rash, that hadn't been there this morning or at the last diaper change. ''Winky!'' She popped in next to him. ''I need clothes for him, quick.'' This was going too fast, he had change his diaper only two hours ago. Winky gave him the clothes and he dressed him as quickly as possible while being gentle at the same time.

He left through the Floo, he stumbled out and walked down the corridor straight to the lifts. A minute later he was in the kids department. ''I need a healer, now!''

A nightnurse came out of her office. ''Yes, oh Mr. Potter, what is the problem?''

''My son, he has the Dragon-Pox, there where no symptoms two hours ago.''

She became serious in seconds. ''Two hours you say?''

''Yes, please, do something.'' The nurse took Teddy from him and left into the nearest exam room.

Harry followed behind, a healer came in five minutes later when the nurse had just finished undressing him. He nodded at Harry and began to cast diagnostic spells on Teddys small form.

''He needs to stay here, Mr. Potter. You should contact your family.''

''My...my family, but surely you don't mean...'' He looked desperately from the nurse to the healer.

''Mr. Potter, he is under one year old and with the fast way the illness took over on him. Just call your family, Harry. Tell them to come here. While we start the treatment and set him up in a room.''

Harry nodded in trance and walked into the hall. He needed three tries before his patronus shot out from his wand. He sent it to Molly and Arthur, knowing they would alert the rest, he sank down on a chair and waited. He still had the stuffed little stag in his hand.

His family burst in ten minutes later. ''Harry what happened?'' Molly asked sitting next to him. ''He has the Dragon-Pox, but he is too young to deal with it and they said, they said...that I should call you, because he might, he might... '' He couldn't finish. He shook his head in denial.

''But how? Where did he got it from?'' Charlie asked, looking at him for an answer.

''I...I left him with the other kids on monday, just one hour, I didn't think-'' ''That much is obvious, how could you leave him with sick children?'' Charlie snapped at him, worry overriding every other feeling.

''I needed to talk with my boss, where do you think I should have left him, with you?'' Screaming at Charlie felt better then sitting here, thinking about his little son in pain.

''Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley if you will come with me please?'' The nurse looked sharply from one to the other. They both stopped glaring and followed her into the room.

Teddy was lying in a small cot only wearing diapers, so that the nurse could apply the healing crème. His small chest was rising up and down slowly.

''We had to put him to sleep, because he started to scratch himself. We have to wait out the rest of the night to see if the potions are working. I'm sorry but we did all that we could, now we can only wait and hope.''

Harry turned around he couldn't stand to see him like this, so he did the only thing he could think of, he went into the warm embrace of Charlie.

The healer left to give the parents some privacy.


	28. Sleep is Overrated

Rebuilding Your Life

Sleep is Overrated

He felt warm hands grab his arms and push him away, confused he looked up.

''It won't be that easy, you never gave me the chance to explain myself, you threw me out, you wanted to take my son away. You promised me Harry, you promised to never take him away from me.'' Tears were glittering in his blue eyes, emotion turning them darker.

''I'm sorry, but you scared me. So much. I never planned on taking him away, I was just so angry at you. I begged you to stop, but you didn't. I felt so lost. You mean everything to me, I trust you most of all and...'' He broke off and sat down, taking Teddys small hand in his, stroking the burning skin.

Charlie walked around the bed and claimed the other seat.

''I'm sorry, too. I swear I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, it was like looking through fog, I was so disorientated when I sat up on the floor. I have no idea what happened, but that wasn't me. Harry I scared myself that night. I'm not that guy, I never was, not on my worst day.''

Harry nodded, he knew Charlies voice, he could tell if he was lying or not.

There was no trace of deception. ''Forgive and forget?'' He asked, hoping to hear a yes.

''Only if you can forget about my lawyers, too.'' Harry gave him a small smile. From what Charlie said, there was more to this, looking through fog sounded too much like a potion. He would think about that later, his eyes and thoughts focused on Teddys small form.

The nurse came in every hour to check his vitals. They were getting worse and at four in the morning she called for the healer again.

He checked him again, grimacing when he got the results. ''What? Whats wrong?''

''His fever is burning stronger then ever, the potions aren't working.''

He didn't say anymore, but the diagnosis wasn't good. If the potions didn't start working soon...

Why didn't they work? They always did. Always. Every other potion worked on Teddy till now, why not this one. Bill. Just like fertility potions, they worked on everyone, except werewolves. Bill. The new potion didn't work on him. No reaction. He jumped up and raced out of the room.

''Harry where are you going?'' Charlie called after him.

''I need Draco.''

He raced to the nurse. ''I need Draco Malfoy, I need his floo-address.'' The nurse raised her eyebrow. ''Mr. Potter, you know the rules-''

''I don't care about the rules, my godson might not survive the night, I killed Voldemort for Godrics sake, do me a favour, only once.''

She nodded her head. ''Go back to the little one, I will call him here.''

He held her eyes for a second before going back. He slowly walked back, trying to find the solution, even when he knew he couldn't do it without a potions genius.

He reached the door, Charlie was stroking Teddys goldbrown hair, that was his natural haircolour. The rest of the family was half asleep on the uncomfortable chairs, that lined the corridor.

''Potter.'' Draco was looking grumpily at him. ''What problem does the world have at this time?''

''Draco, thank Merlin, it's Teddy, he has Dragon-Pox, he isn't responding to the treatment, the fever climbs higher every hour. The potion shows no reaction. Draco, absolutely no reaction.'' He added with a headjerk in Bills direction, mindful of the audience.

''Let me see him then.'' They entered the room and closed the door behind them. ''So you think it's the lycanthropy, thats stopping the potion from working.''

''Yes, we need to find the reason why. What are the differences and the similarities? There has to be something.''

Draco stayed silent, thinking through the potions.

''I might have a solution.'' He said slowly. ''But I can't be sure. Who is your healer?''

''Peters.'' ''I go and have a talk with him.''

They returned at five for the hourly check-up.

''We replaced one incredient, it won't be as effective now. I need your approval for giving the potion.'' Peters said. Harry looked at Draco who nodded, so Harry said yes.

''Whoa, wait we can't just give him some new conducted potion.'' Charlie interjected.

''I asked Bill to test it, he got it ten minutes ago and is perfectly alive, a bit green but thats exspected, since he doesn't have Dragon-Pox.'' Draco said smoothly. ''Charlie, if we do nothing, then he will-''

''Okay, okay, give it to him.''

Peters didn't wait another second to admister it.

With that the waiting started again, they checked again at half past five.

''No change, but the fever didn't get higher.'' That was a tiny victory.

At six the nurse proclaimed his temperature one degree lower and hope began to blossom.

At seven his breathing was becoming more smoother and calmer.

At eight he was fidgeting in his dreams, hair turning blond and red and black and back again.

At nine he was slowly waking up.

At ten he was happily snuggled in his Daddys arms eating his late breakfast.

At eleven he was confused when a strange lady stole him out of his Papas arm.

''Mrs. Cooper?'' Harry asked the ministry witch who came into the room.

''Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I got information for your upcoming lawsuit. You are fighting for sole custody, am I right Mr. Weasley?''

''You are doing what?'' His family asked irritated.

''No, thats not- I mean not anymore. We got over our fight.'' Charlie said worried.

''What fight?'' She asked, looking from one to another.

''Just a little disagreement between a couple. Nothing major.'' Harry tried.

''Couple? If it wasn't major, he wouldn't have gone to a lawyer, now would he.'' She said sarcastically. ''Maybe I was blinded by your actions Mr. Potter. You are too young to be a parent. Teddy will come back into the ministry custody.''

''You can't do that, we have custody.'' Harry said quickly.

''You are still under the one year time period, we can and we will, unless you can proove you are ready to take this seriously.'' She took Teddy out of Harrys arms, who started to whimper. ''If you would please leave the room now.''

Charlie stood up, really pissed now. ''No, you won't take our son away from us, not now, not ever. We are engaged since last night and will get married this summer, I assure you we are serious about one another.'' He took his son back from her wile Harrys head shot up.


	29. Yes

Rebuilding Your Life

Yes

He felt a slight headache coming up, this must be a dream, he can't have heard right. Engaged? Since when? He looked trough his bangs, watching the woman. She didn't look convinced, and to make matters worse, his familys shocked faces, showed their utter surprise way too much.

She looked suspiciously from one to the other. ''I don't see a ring.''

''Of course you don't, we nearly lost our son last night, so excuse me from not running home this morning to get the ring.'' Charlie said with underlying anger.

He gave Teddy back to Harry, his back turned towards her, shielding them from her searching looks. Harry looked him deep in his eyes, he could see worry, fear, love, all chasing each other.

''I don't believe you.'' As the fear in Charlies eyes won out, Harry snapped. ''I don't care if you believe us, we love each other and no one is going to destroy our family. Now you will leave, our son needs rest.'' He said clutching Teddy tightly.

''You should really go now, we had a really rough night and my sons are very stressed, a fact you should understand having kids yourself.'' Arthur stated in his calm voice, looking intently at her.

''Fine, Arthur, I will go but I will keep a close look on your family.'' She left with one nasty look and the moment she closed the door Bill put up silencing and locking charms.

Harry stood up and began pacing the room. Everytime he turned around, Teddy gave a happy squeal at the swish of air that ruffled his hair.

''Why? Why the heck did you say something like that. We are not engaged, absolutely not, because I would remember a proposal, I'm not that out of my mind. Mental, completely mental. Molly must have dropped him on the head or something, more then once, or the twins hexed him. That's it, the twins, it's always them.'' He rattled on, not noticing the family giving each other looks that questioned his sanity as well as Charlies. He turned around again but found his way blocked by Charlie.

''What are you doing? Get up from the floor. You are kneeling in my way.'' He sidestepped him, but turned around on the spot, to the twins loud laughther. ''You are kneeling on the floor.'' He nearly screamed hysterically. His eyes nearly popped out of his socket, when he saw a ring in Charlies hand. ''You, but, she, you, I , what.''

''I, well I had plans for this weekend, but we...we got sidetracked. I love you, more then anyone else.'' Harry could see the truth behind his eyes. ''I really want us to get married, I didn't just say it, because of that old vulture. I want to be your husband, I want to call you mine and only mine. Marry me.''

Harry wanted to say yes, he wanted to scream it to heaven, but he couldn't. So he did what he could, he nodded smiling. Charlie beamed at him and stood up, putting his arms around him and Teddy. He kissed him hard before sliding the simple gold band on his finger.

''Where did the ring came from?'' He asked slightly dazed. ''Told you I had plans, I wanted to ask you and I have the ring with me since then.''

''Congratulations, I can't wait for the wedding.'' Molly gushed and hugged them fiercely. The others congratulated as well.

''Now I want to now about this ridiculous lawsuit, Mrs. Cooper mentioned.'' Molly said pointedly. Charlie told her about the disastrous weekend.

''I think you might have been drugged, but it is to late to test you now.'' Harry said from his place on the bed.

Charlie snuggled closer from behind. ''I went to St. Mungo because of my really hard landing, you gave me, the nurse took a few samples.''

''Really, most potions show up on the usual test, we might get lucky.''

The nurse came in around lunch time and announced that Teddy could leave after dinner if his vitals stayed the way they were.

''Charlie and I will stay here.'' He looked over his shoulder and saw Charlie nod. ''You can go back home, catch some sleep. Since you didn't get much last night.''

''It was no problem, we are family, don't forget that.'' Arthur and Molly left first, the twins only seconds behind, arguing about going to work or sleep.

''So, engaged, huh?'' Bil asked with twinkling eyes. ''Oh shut it.''

''Tsk, tsk, litlle baby brother, I believe this is where I say 'I told you so'. Mmh, doesn't that sound nice.'' He mused, lips twitching. ''I told you so.''

''Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it while you can.''

''Oh, I will do that, don't worry.''

''Told you you would marry one day, but no, you didn't believe me. Mr. Bachelor-For-Life.''

''Yes, big brother, you were right, I was wrong.''

''Ohh, can you say that again, I couldn't hear you.''

''You heard me perfectly, old git.''

''Hey, watch who you are calling old.'' Harry and Fleur watched the brothers happily, basking in the feeling of happiness. Teddy fell asleep, long red hair hiding his drooping eyes, his little fist curled around Charlies finger, holding on tightly, to keep him from leaving again.

''We found a way to heal Teddy, we may find a way for you two soon, because of that.'' Harry told Fleur.

''Really?'' She asked, eyes roaming over Charlie, Harry and Teddy. Harry nodded. ''That would be wonderful, I hope you do, I can't wait.''


	30. Smile

Rebuilding Your Life

Smile

After a few more minutes Bill and Fleur left as well.

Harry exhaled loudly, worry creeping over him. ''Charlie?''

He kissed the back of his neck. ''Yes?''

''You didn't propose just so we will, we will have sex?'' He looked at the wall, but Charlie turned his head so he was looking at his eyes.

''No, I wouldn't do that. Marriage is not a joke. We can be engaged for a while.'' Harry nodded, he knew that, logically, he just felt so out of the loop. The last week was the worst he could remember. Never once in his life was he so scared, fearing for his godson's life was the horror.

The door opened and Draco stepped in, a white dragon plushie in his hand.

''Hey, how is the little one?'' He asked quietly, when he noticed that he was sleeping. He put the dragon next to the three, glaring at Harry to stay silent.

''Better, so much better. He can leave later, if nothing changes. What do you have there?'' Harry pointed at the papers in Draco's hand, not mentioning the gift he brought.

''I was on my way here, when the nurse asked me to tell you the results of your tests. I had no idea you had been here.'' Harry looked unsure for a moment. ''We think he was drugged at the club we were in Saturday.'' Draco raised his eyebrow but otherwise stayed silent.

He looked through the documents. ''Everything looks alright.'' He turned over another sheet of parchment. ''This looks interesting, you don't have by any chance an intolerance against sneezewort?''

''Yes, I have.''

''That would explain your reaction, I guess.'' He studied the documents again. ''Draco.''

''Draco!'' ''What?'' Harry sighed. ''Can you explain it more, please!''

''Sneezewort is used in the Befuddlement Draught, which causes the drinker to become belligerent and reckless. Along with your body's reaction to the sneezewort. You probably started a fight or something, am I right?''

''Something like that, yes.'' Charlie's arms tightened the embrace.

''Right, I'll leave you to it.'' He stood up and made his way to the door. ''Draco? Thanks for saving Teddy. We owe you.'' Charlie said, locking eyes with him.

''It was Harry's idea. I only found the way and now I have to go back to work, not everyone has the luxury of lazing around all day.'' He left before either parent could respond.

Harry leaned down and kissed Teddy's forehead. ''It was my fault he got sick, if I had let him stay at Molly's everything would be fine.'' Harry let the guilt wash over him.

''Why didn't you?'' Charlie ashed softly. ''I didn't want to see her, I had no idea if she knew and I didn't want to tell her.''

''And maybe you were scared I would be there.'' Charlie offered quietly. ''Maybe.'' Harry admitted ashamed. ''You really scared me. You were acting so cold. I didn't know what to think anymore. Teddy didn't like being away from you either. He was very expressive about his feelings.'' He carded his hand through the red baby locks.

''Little guy missed me, huh?'' Charlie asked sounding very pleased. ''Yes, he missed you, the fact that he is holding you prisoner should have made that clear.'' Harry chuckled along with the big redhead.

''What do we do about the ministry?'' Charlie's face lost his smile. ''We do everything we can and have to, to keep our son. I'll go to my lawyers, maybe we can change the lawsuit into an adoption, tell them it was a mix-up. Play nice and all that. She liked you before, we can charm her again.''

Harry nodded exhausted, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. ''Let's try to get some sleep. It is a while till dinner time.'' They layed back down on the hospital bed, manoeuvring so Teddy was in the middle. Harry was asleep only seconds later.

He woke up again and was alone in the room. He sat up looking around wildly. He sprang to his feet and was about to run outside, searching the whole building, when the door to the small bathroom opened up. Charlie stepped out with Teddy in his arms.

''Oh, you are awake. Teddy is all changed and ready to go. The nurse gave him the clear ten minutes ago.'' ''Really? We can go home?'' Charlie nodded. Harry waved his wand over himself, freshening up. ''Well, let's not waste time.'' They walked to one of the Floos and stepped into their living room seconds later.

''Winky.'' Harry called immediately. She arrived with a small pop, like she always did, so as to not scare the baby. ''Master Harry called for Winky. Is Master Teddy healthy again?''

''Yes, but we need to renew Teddy's bedding and we have to wash all his clothes and clean his toys. Don't forget the plushies.'' Winky nodded and popped away. Charlie went over to him. ''What do you say, we let Kreacher do the cooking today?''

''Yeah, I'm not in the mood to cook.'' They settled on the couch, knowing that Kreacher had heard them, without being directly ordered. He put Teddy between them and simply watched him as he chewed on the dragon's tail.

''I go and take a shower before dinner.'' Charlie said after a minute and left upstairs. Harry continued to watch over his godson, musing about today's events.

He was engaged. He was going to get married. They would take that final step to become a family. Yes, he decided with a smile, he was looking forward to it, very much.


	31. Siblings

Rebuilding Your Life

Siblings

Boom!

Another firework was exploding, sending sparks into the dark night sky. It was Fred and Georges birthday and the family was celebrating at the burrow.

Harry tried to forget about the latest letter from the ministry. Mrs. Cooper demanded that they would be married within four weeks of Teddy's first birthday or she would take him away. Harry and Charlie went to the lawyers, but unfortunately the law was on her side, because she had reason to doubt them, the lawsuit had already been sent to the authority with Charlie's signature, so they couldn't claim a mix-up. She even asked the healers and nurses about the fight they had in the hospital. He was so angry with that interfering bitch.

So instead of being engaged for a while, they were in the middle of planning their upcoming spring wedding and of course Teddy's first birthday party.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he leaned back into the freely offered warmth.

''On the run?'' He asked softly.

''Mum is still angry at me for the lawsuit and at everyone else for not telling her.'' Charlie whispered in his ear. ''Can't blame them, can we? Your mum can be scary. Really scary.'' He added for extra effect and Charlie chuckled.

''What did your Mum say?''

''She send a letter and visited today, but it looks like we will celebrate without Andromeda.'' Harry only hummed tonelessly as answer. He feared it would be like that. Teddy wouldn't know the difference now, but he would ask questions when he was bigger. Questions that Charlie and he would have to answer when that time came.

''Want to go home?'' Charlie asked after a while.

''We should wait a bit, don't want to hurt their feelings.'' Charlie kissed his neck slowly, lingering for a second. ''I'm sure the twins understand, they are easy-going.''

Harry turned around, looking him right into his deep blue eyes. ''Just because George and Fred are pranksters and love to joke around, doesn't mean they don't have feelings. What if we happen to have twins one day, are you going to treat them like separate persons? Because I won't tolerate this 'FredandGeorge' nonsense. I love your mother, but I want to shake her so badly everytime she mixes them up. Even muggle mothers can tell the difference between their twins.''

Charlie looked surprised at his outburst, before his eyes roamed towards where his brothers were setting up the newest WWW firework, to the joy of the guests. Harry waited till Charlie's attention was back on him.

''How would you feel, if your family doesn't seem to care about your name, making it seem like it doesn't matter, because one is like the other.'' Charlie let out a deep sigh. ''I never really thought about it like that. No, to be truthful, I never thought about it, period. I will apologize and get to know them for real, like I should have years ago. I just accepted that we confused them and you didn't.''

Charlie kissed his lips and went to walk to his brothers, but he turned around once more. ''Forgot something?'' Harry asked teasingly.

''Yes.'' He said with an unusual severe look. ''I give you my word, that I will never ever treat any twins or other children we might have like I treated my brothers.'' Harry smiled at him and kissed him. ''Now go, stop this kiss-stealing.'' He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Charlie left and Harry watched as he approached Fred and George. The fireworks were done now and family and friends began to walk inside in little groups.

He smiled when he saw Fred look like he had been introduced to Grawp. George on the other hand simply looked like he had been run over by the Hogwarts train. After a second he lost his last remaining cool demeanour and gave Charlie a hug that rivalled Molly's. Fred followed, once George was done. Harry thought he could see tears glistening in their eyes, but before he had time to make sure, his attention was caught by Fleur and Bill, they were softly talking to each other, swaying to the music.

Between his son and the ministry and the wedding plans, he didn't have much time left, but Draco worked quite insistently. His ambition fuelling him. Bill was on a new potion for three days now. Draco had found out that the ingredient monkshood was the one that had kept Teddy from healing at first, so now they were trying to find something else that would work for them.

''Hey, are you alright? You have been pretty quiet all night.'' Ginny had walked up next to him.

''Just thinking to much. How is school?'' She walked closer and snuggled up to him, taking his arms and looping them around her small form. ''Mmh, you are so warm. School is okay, not the same without you, obviously. Hermione gets really irritating the closer the exams get. Ron is trying to scare Dean of, but it doesn't work.'' She laughed. ''He doesn't try really hard though.''

''Well, we all like Dean.'' Harry said. ''And we all know you can defend yourself.''

''Thanks to you. You trained us well. Rumour has it that the quidditch teams are sending scouts to the next game.'' Harry rubbed her tense back.

''Just play like always, don't think about them being there or not.'' She kissed his cheek. ''Thanks, how about I give you an advice in return. Don't think about that ministry cow, tell me about the wedding, what have you decided on?''

Harry walked back into the house with her. ''Okay. First we decided on the date. May twelve, the day we went to the ministry and got custody of Teddy. Our first day as family. Even if we had a rocky start. We will of course celebrate here at the burrow, then we decided...'' He rattled on and on, till Charlie came over one and a half hour later, telling them they were the last ones left.


	32. Party Time

Rebuilding Your Life

Party Time

''Morning.'' Harry chirped as he walked into Charlie's room. ''Ready to celebrate?'' He asked with Teddy in his arms, watching him as he dressed himself.

''Yes.'' He closed the last button. ''Let's go and destroy your own cake, my little monster.'' Harry poked him in the side at the last word, but together they went into the drawing room.

The day before he had shamelessly decorated every available surface, in some way raising Teddy was healing the wounds from his own childhood. The family was already gathered and when the three entered they were greeted by a chorus of surprise. Teddy clapped his hands and his hair turned red to match his family, but his eyes stayed green.

Harry always loved to see him like this, the way he imagined a child from him and Charlie would look like. The family spoilt him rotten, but just like Christmas for the first hour he found the wrapping paper much more exciting then the actual gifts. He enjoyed the cake, he didn't even destroy it, since his parents gave him one slice freely.

When it was time for the guests to leave, the special guest was already more asleep then awake. He was in Harry's arms, fighting to keep his eyes open, he didn't want to miss anything, but Harry rubbed his back, humming softly and he lost his fight.

Fred and George had taken a million pictures and Harry planned on working them into Teddy's baby album in the next days, along with sending some to friends and family, Molly would skin him alive if she didn't get pictures, engaged to Charlie or not.

The next weeks went by in a flurry of activity and Harry didn't remember much of it.

''I heard by accident what my brothers-in-law planned for Charlie's stag party.'' Fleur said, when she visited Harry in the hospital for her check-up.

''Is that so?'' Harry asked sceptically. She smiled unashamedly.

''What have they cooked up then?'' He waved his wand and the usual negative results showed up. Fleur recognized the light as well and with a resigned sigh answered. ''They will take him out to a strip club. A male strip club.''

Harry stared at her. ''No way! I'm going to kill Fred and George.'' Fleur snickered, she patted his shoulder and left. Harry spent the next days plotting a way to stop that plan from happening. No way would he let some stranger dance naked in front of his man.

The party was happening on the friday night before the wedding, Harry's party should be the next day, but his soon-to-be brothers-in-law didn't know his plan. A few minutes past nine he knocked on the back door of the strip club and the door opened up a little. The owner peeked out, saw Harry and waved him in.

''Come this way.'' He lead him into a small room, near the stage. ''Last chance to back out.'' Harry shook his head. ''No way, I'm a Gryffindor, we never back out.'' The owner laughed and left. Harry took a deep breath and locked the door, before undressing himself. He cast a glamour on his new surprise tattoo, since he didn't want to ruin the surprise for Charlie. He dressed again and taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and left the room.

The owner stood next to the stage. ''Your turn in a minute, till now everyone stayed clothed.''

Harry nodded. The song came to an end and the dancer left the stage after getting his applause. Harry put the hat on and climbed the little stair. He got into position and his eyes roamed the club. His family sat right in front of the stage. Bottles and glasses littered the table, the brothers clearly a bit intoxicated already.

But what was nearly crashing Harry's braveness was the fact that Arthur was there as well. The music started and the spot light was on him, his hat deep in his face to hide him for a bit he started dancing. Slowly moving to the beat he unbuttoned the black shirt, once the buttons were undone he turn his back to the cheering crowd.

He swayed his hips from left to right and let his shirt fall down his shoulders. He threw it away and turned slowly back to the audience. He listened to any sound between the music and caught a soft gasp. He tipped his hat back and looked into Charlie's wide eyes. He had recognized his tattoo immediately.

Bill was the next one who realised who he was. It was quite funny how his eyes became as big as saucers. He shook himself out of his stupor and nudged his brothers and whispered to them, Harry hid a smirk and moved away from them, so they wouldn't believe Bill at once.

He unbuttoned his trousers next, swaying softly. He bent down at the waist and turning on the spot he ripped them off. The people were wolf whistling and jeering him on. He walked back to the front and this time they could make out his face and gaped up at him. Percy was actually blushing the famous Weasley-Red.

The light dimmed and it was time for the big finale. His right hand travelled down from his neck over his inked chest towards his small briefs, he grabbed the fabric and his left one took the hat, using his fast reflexes he vanished the last piece of clothing and put the hat in front of him. The audience was jeering louder then ever, some standing up and applauding him loudly.

The last tunes of the music were playing and Harry walked back some more into the shadows. He was completely hidden by the shadows below the waist, so he threw the hat at Charlie and walked of the stage.

He quickly conjured a robe and put it around himself, out in the club he could hear a loud laugh. He smiled and went into the small room to get his clothes, he walked into the main room and went over to his fiancé.

oo00OO00oo

He couldn't believe this was happening, first his insane brother's took him into a strip club, a male one, with his father mind you and now this handsome stripper was adorned by a tattoo that he knew perfectly.

He knew every ink line of the horntail, could describe it easily. He lifted his hat and smiled innocently back at him. He danced again, enticing him more and more, vaguely he could hear murmuring around him.

He stopped his breathing when he followed Harry's hand move closer and closer to his black little pants. He exhaled loudly when the hat covered what belonged to him, the next second Harry was gone and he had automatically caught the hat.

He felt a nudge from Fred and looked at him, he was pointing at the hat and Charlie could see a little note stuck inside. He unfolded it with trembling fingers.

_Think you can handle me, my big, tough Dragon-Tamer?_

He swallowed and tried to stop his brothers from reading it, but he was outnumbered. Fred laughed loudly in triumph. They passed the note, smirking at him, he ignored them, because he saw Harry walk towards him. He stood up and caught him in a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night celebrating the end of their single days together, Harry's friend joining a little later on.


	33. Becoming One

Rebuilding Your Life

''Nervous?'' Percy asked as he walked into the room, where Harry, Ron, Fred and George were getting ready.

Harry looked up. ''A bit.'' He showed his trembling hands. ''I have the report about the club, just in case you want to put it to rest now.''

''I thought it would take forever, what did they find? Who drugged Charlie?''

''Apparently no one, they couldn't find anything. The owner was found innocent.'' Percy handed him the folder, he skipped through it, but only found what Percy told him.

''At least you can forget about it now.'' Fred said clapping his shoulder. ''Let's concentrate about getting you all good and married.'' George took his other side and they steered him down the stairs. He peeked through the window, he wanted to sneak a look, but the newly planted trees and bushes were standing in the way.

Unlike the wedding of Bill and Fleur, they had wanted to keep it as natural as possible, since the both always liked the outside more, because of the freedom it offered. Along with that, both had only invited about twenty-five people.

Percy went to join Bill and Charlie and Harry took a steadying breath.

Bill and Percy walked down the aisle in front of Charlie and took their positions. Fred was the first, followed by George and Ron. Harry slowly walked behind them, till he stopped at the end, turning to face his future husband. Charlie was smiling broadly at him and he returned the smile, laughing softly when he heard Teddy screech happily in the audience.

The ministry official cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

''We are here to bind these men in marriage. Who gives the younger groom away?"

Every Weasley apart from Charlie answered. ''We do.''

"Do you Charles Septimus Weasley take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body, soul and magic, till divided by death?"

Charlie nodded. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black, take Charles as your husband and bond, united in body, soul and magic, till divided by death?"

"I do." Harry locked his eyes with him.

Bill handed Harry a platinum ring. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband while I stand witness."

Harry slid the ring on Charlie's finger. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Ron handed a platinum ring to Charlie. "Take this ring and claim my best friend as your husband, while I stand witness."

Charlie slid the ring on Harry's finger. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The ministry official announced loudly. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. You may seal the union with a kiss."

Charlie had already started to pull him into the kiss when the old man had started his sentence.

His lips and mouth were passionately attacked by his husbands, till the clapping and wolf whistling stopped them. Harry knew he was blushing so he pressed his face into Charlie's chest.

Before the newly married couple started to collect congratulations, they signed the marriage licence along with the final adoption papers. With a satisfied grin he handed copies of both to Mrs. Cooper. ''You are welcome.''

''I'm sure my parents would love to help you find the way out.'' Charlie smiled angelically. She simply glared and clutching the papers in her claw, she left.

''Finally, now let's start celebrating.'' Fred screamed loudly. Although the wedding ceremony had been rather early, it took hours till they finally left the burrow, once everyone was good and drunk. Harry had made sure that the twins were to drunk to follow like they did with Bill and Fleur to interrupt the wedding night. Some crazy wedding tradition that someone told them.

After apparating to Grimmauld, Harry summoned the portkey and the two were transported away.

''So are you finally going to tell me where we are?'' Charlie asked looking around the hut. ''A small island in the Caribbean, it belongs to my family for centuries.''

He saw him nod and he walked closer. Charlie took his hands and put them around his neck. ''Finally alone.'' Harry more then agreed. ''The bedroom is that way.'' He pointed behind him.

Charlie grabbed his hips sharply for a second and lead the way. He layed back on the bed and busied himself with unbuttoning Charlie's shirt. Only seconds later both of them could press their naked chests against each other. Charlie undid his trousers and was left in black boxers, his hands going for Harry's trousers, he lifted his hips and felt the soft material give way to fresh air on his heated skin.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled victoriously. Calloused fingers traced the skin on his left thigh. ''That wasn't there on Friday.'' Charlie's hands grabbed his boxers and he was left naked on the bed under his sharp gaze.

''I put a glamour on it and the tattooist agreed to a small forget me charm.'' His fingertips traced Charlie's full lips. ''You are the only one that knows about it.'' Charlie groaned and kissed him deep. ''Do you have any idea, what you do to me? First the strip and now this. I am walking around with a hard on since Friday.''

Harry chuckled. ''Sorry.'' He didn't sound sorry in the slightest. Charlie decided for punishment and engulfed his cock in his mouth without warning. ''Charlie!'' He simply started bobbing his head up and down. His lips massaging the sensitive organ. Charlie's hand travelled ever so slowly from his thigh to his back and between his ass cheeks, he slowly pushed one lubed finger inside.

A second joined the first and he started sucking on his cock at the same time. He timed Harry's orgasm with the intrusion of his third finger. He scissored them slowly, while watching his young husband gulping in air.

He took his fingers out and lubed his neglected cock up. He layed on top of Harry, his left hand giving him support and his right stroking the tattoo of the Chinese Fireball, that was inked in Harry's skin. It covered his thigh, the tail winding around the whole appendage, but his open snout was near the base of his cock.

Charlie slowly pushed in, till he was fully sheathed inside his husband. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him, breathing hard, he nodded after a second, giving his permission for more. Charlie put his weight more securely on his left hand and stroked Harry's new tattoo with his right. His movement began slow, watching carefully for any sign of pain on Harry's part.

He kissed him again. Charlie's hand travelled upwards, over his abs and teasing Harry's nipple, before vanishing in raven locks. He angled his head and Charlie deepened the kiss.

Harry's hands stroked over Charlie's back, his nails scraping the hot skin, when Charlie tried a new angle and hit his prostate dead on, Harry moaned loudly and grabbed his ass, trying to get him closer. Harry wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist and he slipped deeper. His trusts became more passionate and the moans of both men got louder.

Harry soon was reduced to a withering brainless mess and the only thing keeping him sane was Charlie. The feel of his skin, his moans in his ears, his taste on his tongue and the feeling of completeness when he was buried as deep as possible.

''I'm so close.'' Charlie breathed in his ear, hitting his sweet spot every time he went in. ''Me too.'' He caught him in a heated kiss. Charlie's hand left his hair and wrapped around his neglected, weeping member. Two strokes was all it took for Harry to come undone.

He screamed Charlie's name and his cum splattered on their stomachs. Charlie gave one more trust, but the pulsating channel was too tight to hold back anymore, he came deep inside of his husband, filling him with his seed.

They layed still for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. Charlie had his head on Harry's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat, his softened member was massaged gently by Harry's soft vibrations.

When his tremors subsided he pulled out, smiling when he heard Harry make a little distressed sound, at being left empty. He kissed him and nuzzled his neck.

''I love you.'' Harry's bright green eyes looked lovingly back at him. ''I love you more.'' He answered cheekily, his hand stroking Charlie's chest, slightly tugging on a red curl, to get him closer for one last kiss, before both settled in to get a bit of sleep, before going for round two.

* * *

><p>A big thank you to all readers and special appreciation to all reviewers.<p>

CurlyD


	34. Epilogue

Rebuilding Your Life

Epilogue

''We should get up.'' Harry mumbled into Charlie's chest. His husband only hummed as reply. They had been on the island for three weeks and would return home today.

''Or we could stay here.'' Charlie's voice said sleepily.

''So let's forget about work and Teddy and stay here, forever?'' He traced the outline of Charlie's right nipple and he opened his eyes.

''Fine, but only because of the little tyke, I couldn't care less about work.'' Harry kissed him softly, but Charlie was now completely awake and flipped them around, deepening the kiss.

''This is our last day here, where I have you all to myself, let's not waste one second of it.

Since their last round of passion had only been half an hour ago, Charlie didn't have to prepare his husband and entered him gently once again. He loved nothing more than to take his husband when he was relaxed and lubed up with his own cum.

He captured his lips again and sucked on the lower one. Harry opened his mouth immediately, surrendering to him and letting him devour his mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss.

Charlie's hips fell into a rhythm, slow out and fast in, going as deep as possible. It only took him two trusts to find the spot he was looking for. ''Charlie.'' Harry's eyes were closed, mouth open gasping for air.

Is wasn't long before both men were nearing completion. ''Harry.'' The name fell from his lips in a deep breathless groan and Charlie came first. He collapsed on Harry's body, who came only seconds after him, the warm shooting up his channel had him falling over the edge. Harry stroked Charlie's wet hair out of his face and followed the sleeping man into the land of nod.

Five hours and one long shower later they took the portkey back home, landing in the middle of Grimmauld. They left their luggage where it landed and flooed over to the burrow.

''Anyone home?'' Harry called, the only answer he got was a background whisper of voices. They walked out into the garden and saw most of their family gathered for the usual Sunday lunch. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in Hogwarts, probably studying for the next exam.

''Harry, Charlie!'' Molly called and walked over. Charlie snorted next to Harry. ''You would think she would say my name first.'' Before Harry had time to answer, Molly had reached him and hugged him fiercely. The hug for Charlie was slightly shorter and he shook his head, but he was smiling all the time.

''How was your trip, you didn't even tell us where you went.'' Molly steered him into a seat.

''Papa!'' He turned his head immediately and took the struggling toddler out of Bill's arms. Teddy tried to hug Harry with his short arms. ''I missed you so much, baby. I love you.'' Harry said, kissing his head and cheeks. ''Wuv yuu.''

He kissed him again, although he had really enjoyed the honeymoon, he was so happy to be reunited with Teddy and the rest of his family. Charlie joined the hug and drowned the baby in his own kisses. ''Dada!''

''Yeah, yeah, happy family and all that. You sneaked away from us.'' Fred accused.

''Did we? I don't know what you talk about.'' Harry said as innocently as possible. ''We took the portkey as planned. Down to this small island in the Caribbean.'' Charlie took over. ''It really was fantastic, perfect weather and everything.''

''Everything? I want to know more.'' George said with a big grin.

''He is talking about the beach and the food.'' Harry answered. ''Suuure, we want details. Since you finally lost your innocence. Talk.'' George didn't stop.

''George! Behave yourself. That is private and between Harry and Charlie.'' Molly seethed.

''You can leave if you don't want to know, I'm sure the rest of us wants to know.'' But he shrank a bit in his seat when he saw the look on his mother's face.

''Bill and I have news for everyone.'' Fleur broke the silence. Harry turned towards her and saw a glowing smile. He gasped. ''No. Are you...'' She nodded grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Harry gave Teddy to Charlie and hugged her tightly. ''I'm so happy for you.'' He kissed her cheek. ''All thanks to you.'' She whispered in his ear.

''What are you talking about?'' Fred asked, unhappy about being left out.

''Fleur is pregnant. We are going to be parents somewhere next year at the end of April.'' Bill announced and Molly shrieked in delight, rushing over to bury her son and his wife in her hugs. The rest of the family congratulated them as well, Charlie took Bill into a one-armed hug, because of Teddy.

''Bill and I want you two to be godparents.'' Fleur said when Molly had released her. Harry gaped at her.

''Me? Are you sure, what about a friend or-''

Fleur interrupted gently. ''No, I want you. Bill more than agrees.''

Her husband nodded. ''She is right, there is no one better.''

''Okay, I would be honoured.'' He smiled back at them, happy that they finally got what they always wanted. His family had managed to find peace and happiness after the long years of darkness and pain.

* * *

><p>I promise that there will be a sequel. About their married life between <em>Rebuilding your Life<em> and _Surprise_.


End file.
